The Agony Of Goodbye
by ShinobuFan175
Summary: A week before Numbuh 4 gets decommission, he & Numbuh 3 have to go to their families’ business trip, staying with some of Kuki’s relatives. What’s going to happen? Read, found out & review!
1. Sunday: The Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the Codename: Kids Next Door

**The Agony Of Goodbye:** Sunday - The Arrival

Wallabee Beatles has been in a gloomily and depressed state for quite sometime now. Next Sunday will be his thirteen birthday and like every operative knows, they will no longer be part of the Kids Next Door and will have to face being decommissioned. With spring break and a week left in his pre-teen life, he thought he could spend time with his friends at the treehouse relaxing, going on missions and having fun, trying to forget about being decommissioned.

Unfortunately, his dad also had plans for him. Just a few days before spring break would begin, he tells Wally that he'd be accompanying him on his business trip to Japan. His mouth literally drops, feeling devastated that he'd have to spend his last remaining week as a Kids Next Door operative with his dad. Wally begs and pleads with him, thinking of any excuse to stay home. He even offers to baby-sit his little brother since his parents thinks he is too small to go, but nothing worked. Defeated, packs his bags for the trip.

As Wally sits in the cab, looking out the window, he reflects on what could have been. He could be helping his friend, Hoagie Gilligan, working on his latest two by four weapon or planning to spy on his other friend, Nigel Uno when he goes out on his date with his girlfriend Lizzie. For some reason, he remembers that 'new comics day' is coming up, so he's glad that he doesn't have to get Abby's girly magazine. But a little part of him wishes he could, knowing he would get the chance to hang out with them, instead of being thousands of miles away from them.

"Enjoying the scenery, hey sport?" He hears his dad ask. Wally slightly turns his head towards him, sighs, then looks back out the window. "Come on, Wallabee. Don't look so down in the dumps."

"But dad! I wanted to stay home and be with my friends during spring break."

"Oh, come off it son. One of your friends is already here!" Wally turns his head, seeing Kuki bobbing her head, listening to her CD player. When she sees him looking at her, she gives a cheerful smile and waves before turning to the other side of the cab. He's somewhat happy that she is with him on this trip, but it doesn't help the fact that he'll be decommissioned in a week. When he thought of that, he realizes something he forgot to ask his dad.

"Hey dad. Why is she here? And why is it already Sunday? I mean, we left Friday night." With a cheery grin, he puts his arm around his son.

"Well sport, Mrs. Sanban asked me to come and speak at these meetings we have to attend." Wally could picture everyone in that boardroom either sleeping or dying of boredom with the way his dad speaks. "And the reason why it's Sunday is because we're in a different time zone. Japan is ahead of us as far as time, so when we traveled here, we miss a day. But don't worry. When we come back, we'll get that day back."

"Oh. I can hardly wait," Wally sarcastically says, knowing his days with the Kids Next Door will be over with once he gets back. "Hey dad. Where are we staying at?"

"Hmmm...I'm not sure." Mr. Beatles leans over to the passenger side, where Mrs. Sanban is sitting. "Say Genkei, what place are we staying at again?" Mrs. Sanban turns around with a half-hearted smile on her face.

"Well Adoni, we'll be staying at two places. We're going to go to my sister's place, where I think she runs an apartment building of some sort. We'll stay there for like a few days before going to my other sister's place in Tokyo with her family."

"Do these sisters' have any kids around Wally and Kuki's age?"

"I don't think so. One of them isn't married and the other has two teenage girls. I have brother that we won't be able to visit because he lives so far away, but has a son that should be going to college." Wally frowns at the fact that he is going to meet Kuki's cousins, fearing that if they're anything like her, he'll have to put up with all their cuteness.

Wally becomes silent for the remainder of the ride, thinking of how to kill the time while in Japan. He really doesn't want to go anywhere or do anything. He just wants to home go. When the cab finally stops, he gets out and stares at the long flight of stairs.

"Is this where your sister lives?" His dad asks.

"Yeah. I used to take Kuki here when she was small." Everyone grabs their bags and ascends up the stairs. Wally's glad he packed light for this trip since the stairs seem to be endless. They get halfway up when Mrs. Sanban calls out to them.

"This way everyone," she says, walking towards a different path. "My sister lives here." All three of them looked bewildered.

"But I thought your sister lived in the apartment building?" Mr. Beatles asks, causing her to giggle.

"No Adoni. I said that 'she might run the apartment building'. I didn't say she lived there." Wally saw a hint of embarrassment on his dad face before following Mrs. Sanban. When they arrived at her sister's place, Wally is bewildered to see how small and plain it looks. He expected something bigger and the place at least painted, not the showing of wood. He notices a sign above the entrance and is about to ask Mrs. Sanban what it means when he sees her walking up the short flight of stairs and entering the small house. Everyone follows her and to their surprise, sees small tables and benches all around the room.

"What kind of place?" Wally asks his dad. Before he could get a reply, a small girl with short blonde hair and what seems to be her school uniform comes in, screaming at the top of her lungs, bounding around. Immediately, a woman with short brown hair with a cigarette in her mouth, wearing a brown apron over her purple shirt, comes out from the back and yells at the blonde girl. The conversation is in Japanese, so Wally has no clue about what they're saying.

When they're done arguing, they turn towards the group. With a huge smile on her face, the small shorthaired blonde girl jumps at Wally, grabbing onto him. The speed at which she is going at causes them to fall to the floor. When they crash, he suddenly feels hot around his cheeks, seeing the blonde girl on top of him.

"Hey you! Got off of me!" Wally yells.

The blonde girl looks surprise. She says something in Japanese and to Wally's surprises, his dad answers her in Japanese. She snaps her fingers, hops off of him and runs out of the small house. Wally stays on the floor for a few seconds before getting up and brushing himself off.

"When in the world do you know Japanese, dad?"

"Most of my clients are from Japan, so I had to learn the language." Before Wally could react, he feels something heavy on his head before a volt of electricity rushes throughout his body. Oddly enough, it doesn't kill him and is still conscious to witness Mrs. Sanban and her sister yelling at the blonde girl.

"What in the world is that thing?" Mrs. Sanban's sister yells.

"Oh that? It's my latest invention. It's a..." Wally's mind starts to wander off, wondering what the blonde girl is talking about. He looks around the room to find the restroom. When he sees a sign that looks like a man, he walks towards the door. He enters the room, turning on the light and sees the toilet.

"Good," he says to himself. "Now what in the world is on my head?" He looks at the mirror, seeing a funny looking helmet with light bulbs. The helmet looks strangely familiar to him, but can't quite remember where he has seen it. Just as he's about to open the door, he suddenly remembers where he seen the helmet before, bursting out the room and turns into a _chibi_, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong sport?"

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Wally desperately struggles to take the 'Yes Dear 5000' off his head.

"Don't do that!" The blonde girl yells at him. "That's for your own good."

"MY OWN GOOD?! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR..."Wally suddenly stops screaming and returns to his normal pre-teen size, realizing what the girl just said to him. "Waitaminute, you spoke Japanese." He pauses, realizing when he just said. "Waitaminute, I just spoke Japanese...and I understand myself." He looks at everyone with a confuse and blank expression. "What's going on?"

"It's my latest invention!" The blonde girl happily says. "It's the 'Japanese Translator' helmet. Basically, as long as you wear that helmet, you can speak and understand Japanese!"

"Oh. Uh...thanks," Wally says, unsure of what to really think.

"You're welcome." The blonde girl takes a twenty five-foot jump towards Wally, landing a few inches next to him, showing a friendly smile. "I'm Kaolla, but everyone calls me Su." Her smile suddenly changes to a devilishly, cat-looking grin. "Have anything yummy to eat for me?"

"Su! Don't be scaring our guest now." Yells the woman with the cigarette. "Since it seems we're introducing ourselves, I'm Urashima Haruka; Genkei's sister." Wally suddenly remembers that people in Japan say their last name first. "By the way, where is Mushi?"

"She fell ill a few days ago, so Kani is taking care of her." After smiling to her sister, Haruka sees Wally's dad walking towards her.

"It's very nice to meet you Haruka," Wally's dad says, bowing to her. "I'm Adoni Beatles and this is my son Wallabee."

"Please, just call me Wally." Not wanting to feel left out, Genkei walks up to Su.

"Hi there Su-chan. I'm Genkei Sanban. And over there..." Pointing to Kuki, who's away from everyone. "...is my daughter Kuki." Su looks at Kuki, who is waving at her with a smile.

"So, you're related to Keitaro?" Su ask. Genkei shows a bewilder expression, not excepting that question.

"Why yes Su-chan. I'm his aunt." She turns her attention towards Haruka. "Is Keitaro here?"

"Yeah Genkei," she says. "He's the manager of the dorms here."

"Manager? Dorms? What happened to Grandma Hina? And when did this place turn into a dorm?"

"Grandma Hina renovated the apartments into an all-girls dorm sometime after you leave for America."

"An all-girls dorm?" Haruka nodded. "Then why is Keitaro the manager?"

"She appointed him manager before leaving." Genkei looks confuse. "Anyway, he knows that you're coming and has a room for you to stay in. I'll show you where since he should be studying right now." With everyone carrying their luggage, they follow Haruka out the door and towards the dorm.

Once they reach the dorm, Haruka slides open the door, letting everyone inside. They take their shoes off before continuing two flights of stairs, letting Su go off on her own. When they reach the top, they continue down a hallway before stopping at the end.

"You'll be staying here," Haruka says, sliding open the door and letting them in. When Wally steps in, he's amazed how large it is, thinking that a dozen people could sleep in here. The room itself looks rather dull with the cream-colored walls and hardwood floors, expecting more of an oriental touch. He walks towards window on the other side of the room. He looks out, not seeing much but trees and green hills.

"Say Haruka," Wally's dad begins. "Where are the beds?"

"We don't have any beds here," she says. "But we do have futons. I can show you where if you need any." He nods and follows Haruka out the room. Wally couldn't help listen to the conversation, not making sense of why they're aren't any beds in this room. But also...

"Mrs. Sanban. What's a futon?" He asks, turning towards her.

"Well Wally, a futon is a traditional Japanese bed that is laid on the floor."

"Oh." There's a bewilder look across his face, not understanding why they don't have regular beds.

A few minutes later, Mr. Beatles comes back carrying four futons. Mrs. Sanban grabs one for herself and lays it on the floor while Adoni opens the closet and throws two futons in, keeping one for himself. Noticing that Genkei is already in her futon, Mr. Beatles walks towards Wally and Kuki.

"We're going to rest up because of the jet-lag before we leave to attend our meeting," He whispers so he doesn't disturb Mrs. Sanban. "Now, you're welcome to join us in a nap or check out the dormitory, but please behave yourselves. We are guest here." With that, he slips into the futon. Feeling somewhat jet lag himself, Wally starts to head towards the closet when he feels Kuki grabs his arm.

"Come on Wally! Let's go exploring." She literary drags him out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. Still holding onto his arm, Kuki drags him across the hallway.

"Hey!" Wally yells, trying to stop her as they reach the stairs. "Kuki, STOP!" He pulls back his arm, making her let go and spinning her around in circles. "What's your problem?" She finally stops spinning, having swirls in her eyes.

"What are you talking about silly?" She says, falling to the floor. "Oh, I'm really dizzy." Wally crouches down, angrily staring at her.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT DRAGGING ME OUT OF THE ROOM AND NEARLY RIPPING MY ARM OFF! DO YOU THINK I..." Wally stops yelling, noticing the swirls in her eyes disappearing as they're being replace with watery tears.

"You mean...you don't want to...go exploring with me?" She cries, having a few tears run down her face. As much as Wally is angry at her, he doesn't like to see Kuki hurt. He pushes away his rage and tries to calm her down.

"No Kuki. It's not that. It's just...I wish you asked first. That's all." Feeling his cheeks hot, turning away from her. "In fact, I was just about to suggest we explore this place, since we are going to be staying here for a while."

"You mean it?" He turns around, seeing her wiping her eyes before looking at him elegantly. With a smile, he nods his head, making Kuki jump to her feet. "YAY! Come on! We have no time to waste!"

"Just don't grab my arm and drag me around." Kuki nods and starts going down the stairs. Wally follows her down, walking side by side as they reach the second floor hallway. They take a few steps towards the stairs leading to the first floor when he hears her crying again. "What are you crying about now?"

"I thought you were crying." They both turn their heads at one another, seeing that neither has shred a tear. Suddenly, someone runs in-between them, hearing that person crying. They watch the person, seeming to be a girl since the clothing is a green dress with pink sleeves, running as fast as they can before disappearing down the stairs.

"Wait! I can explain!" Someone yells from behind them. They turn around to see someone's backside, probably a guy with the way the haircut is. They see a girl with long light-brown hair, looking enraged and viciously staring at the guy.

"Oh, I already know your explanation," she says, cocking her arm back. "YOU LIKE TO GET OFF ON MAKING SHINOBU CRY!" Taking a step forward, she lets her arm fly, hitting him in the face and sending him flying towards Kuki and Wally. They jump out of the way, watching the guy fly upwards at mach speed before hitting the ceiling and taking a tumbling fall down the stairs. Not wanting to get in the way of the furious girl, the young operatives quickly run down the stairs, but stop halfway towards the bottom when they see the guy lying on the floor, a few feet next to the steps, with his neck bend back.

"Is he dead?" Wally whispers to Kuki, slowly making their way towards the body. Thinking the worst, Kuki crouches down to check his pulse, but the body begins to groan, causing her to jump back. As a reflex, Wally catches her in his arms. When they look at the position they're in, she jumps off and both turn away from the other, blushing profusely.

"Well, at least Naru's punches doesn't feel that painful anymore." The man on the floor says. Knowing now that he's alive, the operatives come to his aid, helping him sit up.

"Are you alright?" Kuki ask.

"Yes. I'm fine." The man smile, but something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention. He turns his head towards Kuki, vaguely staring at her, noticing her long black hair. "Wait a minute. You're not Shinobu." Kuki gets a little frighten with the way he's looking at her. "Exactly who are you?" Before she could answer, Su comes popping in out of nowhere.

"KEITARO!" She yells before kicking him in the face. She hops off his face once he fall back to the floor, landing a few inches away from his head. " Come on and play with me!"

"Let me get the feeling back in my entire body first," he says, sounding like he lost all of his teeth. After a few grueling seconds of trying to stand, he's on his feet and shakes off any pain he had earlier, looking in the direction of Wally. "What the? Who are you?"

"That's Beatles Wally," Su says, bringing Keitaro's attention back to her.

"How do you know him?"

"We meet like ten minutes ago."

"Oh." Scratching his head, he turns in the direction towards Kuki. "And who is she?"

"That's your Aunt Genkei's daughter, Sanban Kuki."

"WHAT?!" Keitaro's eyes grow ten sizes larger in a second before going back to normal size, making his way towards her. "Little Kuki-chan?" She nods her head with a frighten smile. "Oh my gosh. You're all grown up. Why, I remember when you were in diapers or a lack there of, always running around butt-naked." Kuki's frighten smile turns into an embarrassing one, hearing Wally chuckle at his comment. She turns her head towards him, about to tell him to shut up when she sees the girl that punched her cousin come flying down the stairs.

"Alright Keitaro, I'm going to...huh?" She stops dead in her tracks, staring at Kuki and Wally. "Who are you two?" Both the operatives are too scare to answer, not knowing her state of mind.

"Remember I told you that my aunt from America will be staying with us?" The girl nods. "Well, this is her daughter and my cousin, Sanban Kuki." He points to her. "And over there..." He points to Wally. "...huh...what's your name again?"

"Wally. Wally Beatles." He says with a dishearten tone.

"Right! Wally, Kuki. You already met Su-chan. This over here pointing to the girl is Narusegawa Naru, a resident here like Su-chan."

"Please to met you two," Naru politely says.

"Same here!" Wally replies, still scare of her.

"Like wise!" Kuki adds. She turns around to not look at her anymore, but bumps into her cousin, causing the two of them to fall. When they hit the floor, Keitaro realizes he is on top of her and quickly tries to get up. Unfortunately, he accidentally places a hand on her chest, causing him to act a hysterical, jumping to his feet.

"I'm sorry Kuki-chan! I didn't mean to touch you there!"

"You better be," Naru shouts, charging at him. "SHE'S YOUR COUSIN!" She comes within arms length of him before giving an uppercut, sending him into orbit. Kuki looks up, seeing holes in the ceiling of this room and every room above it. Wally comes over to her, helping her up, also noticing the holes above him. "Incase you didn't know this Kuki-chan, your cousin is a pervert." Quickly brushing her hands, Naru walks away and disappears up the stairs.

"Man! She's crazy!" Kuki says.

"I know," Wally replies. "Hey? Where's Su?"

"Who knows. Wanna keep exploring?"

"As long as we don't bump into Naru again." They nod in agreement before continuing on.

Within an hour, they have covered the lower level of the dorms and the outside area. There isn't much to do or see, but they at least know where everything is. When they go back inside the dorms, they see another resident. They don't bother to talk to her since she passed out on the couch with a number of empty sake bottles on the floor and one in her mouth. They continue on when they walk by the stairs and see their parents. They tell the pre-teens they are going to their meeting and won't be back then dinnertime. After watching their parents leave, then continue on.

They go into the hallway near the first floor stairs and open the first door on their left, which is the laundry room. They're about to close the door and leave, but Kuki notices a door on the other side. Curious, she enters the room, walking towards the door. Wally doesn't notice her entering the room until he hears she screaming. Concern, he enters the room going to the open door on the other side.

"Kuki! What's wrong?!"

"Look Wally! A swimming pool!" With a cheery smile across her face, she points to a body of water surrounded by rocks in a large circle. Wally stares at the pool, dropping his jaw literarily to the ground.

'You got to be kidding me! They have a swimming pool like that?' He thinks to himself, marveling at the architecture way the pool is built. But as beautiful he thinks the pool is, he knows its going to be too deep for him to swim in. He doesn't even notice that Kuki ever left the pool area until he sees her in her one-piece purple bathing suit with a matching swimming cap.

"Come on Wally. Let's swim!" She says with a slight giggle.

"Are you kidding me? You know I can't swim and that thing has to be at least five feet deep!"

"But I thought you could swim when you defeated your navigate self?"

"I don't think jumping into a pool and popping right back out is consider learning how to swim," he sarcastically says, feeling a bit cranky. When he realizes what he said and how he sounded, he thought she would be upset and crying, but Kuki looks mischievous and cunning instead, scaring him a little. "Huh...Kuki. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" She says in a high pitch voice, giggling uncontrollability, still looking mischievous and cunning.

"Are you..." Before Wally could finish his sentence, Kuki takes a few steps towards the pool and jumps in. Wally doesn't figure it out until she's in mid air that he's staying a few inches away from the pool. "Ah...crud." With no time to run, he watches her dive into the water, waiting to be splashed on. Luckily for him, it never happens, seeing her pretty much sitting in the water.

"What the yeck?!" Kuki screams, feeling sore and batter from the unexpected stop she took from her dive. She manages to stand up on her own and notices that the water is up to her shins. "What kind of pool is this?"

"Must be the shallow end," Wally says. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wonder how deep this pool is." She begins to walk, dragging her feet along the water. Wally watches her go around the entire pool area, without a change in water level. Curious to know if it's really that shallow, he rolls up his sleeve to his shoulder and begins to put his bare arm in the pool. He pulls it back when he touches the water, not excepting it to be hot. He tries again, ignoring the heat and submerging his arm until it touches the bottom, seeing the water level reach his forearm.

"This is a weird pool," he says, taking his arm out of the water. "I mean, it's like made for kids."

"Yeah, but at least you can use it with no worries of drowning." Kuki says, hearing a slight tease in her tone. Despite her comment, he feels like using the pool.

"Might as well. I'm going to change. Be back in a few minutes." Wally exits the pool area and heads upstairs to the room.

Inside the room, he finds his luggage on the floor and changes into his blue swimming trunks. He tries to take his shirt off, but the helmet he's wearing is rather large to pull is over his head. He notices a large mirror in the room and goes over there, examining the helmet. He remembers he can't take it off with brutal force earlier and hopes there is something on the helmet to take it off. He doesn't see anything in the mirror that would let him and feels the back for something. On the right side, he feels a small round object on the helmet. He decides to push it, hearing a clicking noise when he does. Still pushing the object, he slowly lifts the helmet, taking it off his head with no hassle.

"So that's how you take it off." He walks back over to his luggage and sets the helmet next to it, along with his shirt before leaving the room.

He hurries down the two flights of stairs and into the laundry room when he remembers that he forgot his towel. Not wanting to go upstairs again, he checks a large cabinet door, finding a bunch of neatly folded white towels. He grabs one and closes the door before heading towards the pool. Walking on the platform towards the pool, he sees that the pool is covered in some sort of fog. He looks down at the water, noticing steam rising above. Although it's only steam, it's too dense to see anything in the pool.

"Kuki!" He calls out, waiting for a reply. After a minute, he calls out again. "Hey Kuki! Are you in there?" After waiting another minute, he figures that she's playing hide and go seek with him. "Fine Kuki! I'll play your little game! But you'll be sorry!" He hops into the steamy pool, determine to find her.

He searches all around the pool or at least he thinks he does since he can't see, with no luck. He changes his game plan to find her, but still can't. After about ten minutes of searching, Wally figures that she's either hiding somewhere out of the water or was never in the pool when he returned. Feeling drained, he sits down to relax. With his hands behind his head, he closes his eyes and enjoys the peacefulness around him. With the warm water breezing along his lower body and abdomen, he forgets all his troubles, waiting for Mr. Sandman take him to dreamland.

Feeling like an eternally of soothing silence, he hears the door sliding open. Wally doesn't bother checking who it is until he hears someone stepping into the small pool. Opening one eye, he sees a short faded figure in the mists of the dense steam. Going on pure adrenalin, which causes him to be wide awake, he can hear his heart rapidly beating, feeling like it's about to burst out of his chest as the figure gets closer and closer to him.

Suddenly, the figure stops about five to ten feet from Wally's estimation, sinking into the water. He guesses the figure stops sinking somewhere in the chest area, able to make out the shoulders and head. He can hear the person splashing water while humming to them self. He realizes it has to be Kuki since she always does that when she thinks she's alone.

Wanting to have a little fun with her, Wally searches around the edge of the pool and finds a wooden bucket. Quietly filling it with water, he slowly creeps up to Kuki, trying not to make much noise. He again can hear his heart beating rapidly, but it's more of anticipation then worry. Once he gets within a foot of her, he puts his plan into action.

"Got you!" He yells out, dumping the bucket of water on top of Kuki's head. "Ha! You think you can play a joke on me, huh Ku...Ku..." He's in a state of shock when Kuki turns around, only to find out "YOU'RE NOT KUKI!". He sees the tears in the girl's eyes, noticing that she has short dark blue hair and a towel rapped around her body. Both of them silently stand there, intently and nervously looking at the other.

After appearing to be hours of staring, the girl screams, causing Wally to freak out, running out of the pool. He gets halfway to the door when it slides open, making him freeze with fright. Appearing in the doorway is a tall girl with long black hair with a towel around her body. She takes one step onto the platform before seeing Wally, looking confuse and a bit tense. She asks him a question, but it's in Japanese and without he's translating helmet, Wally doesn't know what she asked him.

"You wouldn't, by chance, know any English, would you?" The tall girl tilts her head slightly, seeming not to understand him. Trying to figure out what to do next, Wally hears the other girl getting out of the pool, nervously yelling something in Japanese. He watches the tall girl's expression change from uncertainty to anger. Seeing the fury in her eyes, the tall girl pulls out a wooden sword out of nowhere. Wally pleads with her that this is a misunderstanding, but to no avail. The tall girl raises her sword above her head and yells something in Japanese before swinging downwards. Luckily for Wally, she is about twenty feet away from him when she swings, but the force of her swing is severe enough to send him flying backwards before losing consciousness.

Finally waking up, Wally sees that he's somewhere inside the dorm, staring at the ceiling. It takes him a moment to regain his composure before sitting up, blinking a few times to get the burliness out of his eyes. Once everything's in focus, he sees a girl kneeling next to him. At first, he thought it was Kuki, seeing the bone structure on the face. But when he realizes the girl has short dark blue hair, he throws the covers off, fiery pointing at her.

"You! The girl in the pool who I thought was Kuki! What the hell are you doing here?!" Hearing the furious tone in his voice, the girl's eyes quickly fill up with tears. "Well?! Speak up, dammit! What's wrong with you?!" Tears begin to trickle down her face, nervously trying to reply his answer. Wally's boiled facial expression intimidates the girl that she can no longer fight her emotions, letting her tears flow freely as she whimpers.

"_Sumimiasen_," the girl cries, jumping to her feet and running out of the room.

"Man! What was she doing here? And what in the world did she say?" Wally looks down, noticing that he's still wearing his swimming trunks.

"She was concern about what happen to you." Not realizing there was someone else in the room, Wally turns to the other side of the room and finds out why the voice sounds strangely familiar, seeing Kuki sitting next to him, looking a bit upset. "And since you aren't wearing your translating helmet, she said 'I'm sorry'." He feels a bit guilty for yelling at the girl and causing her to cry. He's not sure of what to say or do, but Kuki continues to speak. "And...in a way, I'm sorry too."

"You're sorry? For what?"

"Not defending you what I had the chance."

"What do you mean?"

"I was playing hide and go seek when you came back, but I was at the far end of the hot springs…"

"Wait," Wally stops her. "A hot springs?"

"Yeah. Keitaro told me that the shallow swimming pool is actually a hot springs. Anyway, I saw you looking for me in there, but you were going in circles. When you were resting, I was about fifteen feet away from you, debating if I sure come to you or not when that girl came." Wally can hear her sobbing, seeing tears form in her eyes. "If only I let you catch me or spoke up sooner, none of this would have happen." Like the girl who left, a tear trickles down her face. Not wanting her to repeat what the girl did or to make Kuki miserable, Wally tries his best to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault for thinking that girl was you. If I didn't decide to dump water on her or brought that helmet to the hot springs and talked my way out, none of this would have happen." Kuki brushes off a tear before leaning towards Wally to give him a hug.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He can feel his cheeks on fire being so close to her, smelling her soothing body lotion. He wishes they could stay like this forever until he looks around the room and notices that "Say Kuki. Where's the translating helmet?" She hugs him a little tighter before letting go of him, looking into his eyes.

"Su has it. After what happened, she offered to keep me company when she remembered that the helmet isn't waterproof. She had been working on is ever since." Kuki slowly gets off her knees and stands up, stretching her legs. "By the way, before you woke up, the girl said that our parents are back and that dinner is almost ready."

"Thanks." He sees Kuki heading towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm giving you a chance to change into your clothes."

"Oh. Okay." He watches her continue towards the door and opens it when he realizes "You think you can wait for me by the door? I'm not sure where we're eating."

"Sure," she replies with a smile before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

Wally goes to his bag and quickly changes into his orange shirt, a pair of boxers and blue jeans. He tosses his swimming shorts onto the rest of his dirty laundry before stepping into the hallway where, as promised, Kuki waits for him. Following her lead, they walk down two flights of stairs, heading to the dining room.

Inside, they already see their parents, sitting at the table, leaving a two-chair gap between them. They also see Naru sitting at the corner of the table next to Kuki's mom, Keitaro helping out puts the food on the table and the drunk girl sitting across from Kuki's mom. Before either of them can take a step, Wally feels something heavy on his head. He knows it's Su, putting the translating helmet back on his head, but the volts of electricity rushing throughout his body is more then last time, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Hey Wally! Are you okay?" He looks up, seeing Su standing above him.

"No!" He shouts, standing up on his own. "Does this helmet always have to shock me when it's immediately on my head?!"

"Only if you just turned it on when you wear it." Giggling away, Su skips towards the table and takes a sit across from his dad. Following suit, Wally and Kuki head towards the table, sitting next to their parents and each other.

While waiting for the food, Wally sees the tall girl that attacked him earlier, taking a sit at the corner of the table between his dad and Su. He's a bit nervous having her sitting pretty close to him.

Turning away from her, he sees Keitaro putting down what looks to be a rice cooker before sitting next to Naru. Eager to eat, Wally leans forward to grab some sort of deep fried balls, when he notices the empty sit across from him. Seeing that's the only empty sit at the table, he leans back into his chair and waits for the person to sit when he sees someone coming out from a doorway, carrying a tray.

"Okay everyone. This is the last of the food I made." Very excited to eat, Wally watches the person set the tray of small red bowls, seeming to be a soup, in the middle of the table before taking the empty seat. He once again leans forward to grab some deep fried balls when he sees the person sitting across the table, staring at him and blushing like a dark cherry. He wouldn't mind or even notice the person across the table staring at him, if it weren't the fact that the person sitting across from him is the girl who he dumped water on in the hot springs and yelled at when he regained consciousness. He feels uneasy and extremely guilty for what he did to her, he's unsure of what to do. Fortunately for him, she's the first to act.

"You might want to grab some korokkes before they're all gone."

"Huh?" He looks down at the dish of the deep fried balls, seeing only a few left. He takes the serving spoon and scoops up the remainder, putting them onto his plate.

He grabs a few more food items, not really knowing what they are. Then again, he can eat pretty much anything unless it's brussels sprouts, liver or coconuts. Once he fills his plate with about every food item on the table, he reaches for a red bowl in the middle of the table, seeing the drunk girl staring at him.

"Where are my manners," she says with a smile. "I didn't introduce myself to any of you. I'm Konno Mitsune. But everyone calls me Kitsune."

"Fox, huh?" Mrs. Sanban remarks in a discouraging tone.

"Fox? What do you mean by that mom?"

"Kitsune is Japanese for fox, honey. Better watch out for her if she really is sly and cunning to have that nickname."

"I see that you've caught on to my personality, Ms..."

"Mrs. Genkei Sanban." She shoots her a wicked smile and a nasty look. "And this is my daughter, Kuki."

"Nice to meet you two," she replies, looking over to Wally and his dad. "And how about your two handsome accomplices? They have a name?" She puts an elbow on the table, resting her cheek while looking sexually deviant.

"Well Kitsune, I'm Adoni Beatles and this is my son Wallabee," he replies in a subtle and calming tone, either ignoring her advances or is too oblivious to notice them. He turns away from her, looking at the tall girl that attacked Wally. "And how about you miss?" Already chewing her food, they wait a moment for her to finish before gulping it down and taking a napkin to wipe her mouth.

"My name is Aoyama Motoko," she says before going back to eating. Wally looks at the girl across the table from him, realizing that she's the only one at the table who's name they don't know. She looks a bit edgy, blushing profusely as her eyes wander to the four American guests.

"And what about you miss?" Wally's dad ask to her.

"I'm...I'm...Maehara Shinobu," she nervously says, shuddering each syllable.

"Oh, you don't have to be afraid of us. We won't bite." Wally rolls his eyes at his dad's lame joke, but notices Shinobu cracking a bit of a smile.

To keep the conversation, Keitaro asked what the American adults did at their meeting. After a minute of Wally's dad talking, he wishes he kept his mouth shut as he and everyone else at the table hears him go into every boring detail of what they did and talked about.

Zoning out from the discussion, Wally reaches for his fork to pick up his food. But when he looks down, all he sees are two thin wooden sticks, remember they're called chopsticks. He looks around the table to see if there are any extra silverware when he notices that not only does everyone has a set of chopsticks, but are using them to pick up their food with ease, including his dad.

Not wanting to feel like an outcast for asking to have some silverware, Wally picks up his chopsticks and attempts to get his food like everyone else. Being that this is his first time using them, he observes everyone around the table to see how they work.

It doesn't take him long to figure out what to do, but as he reaches pick up one of the deep fried balls on his plate, he realizes that using chopsticks is harder then he thought, trying to separate the two chopsticks apart. It literary takes him a minute to finally do it, putting one of the deep fried balls between them. He picks up the ball, or at least tries to, watching it slip from the chopsticks. He tries again and successfully lifts the ball off the plate. Unfortunately, he lifts it only a centimeter before it falls back onto the plate. Determine to pick up the deep fried ball, he tries again and again with no avail. Frustrated, he holds the chopsticks tightly and stabs the deep fried ball. Feeling satisfies, he lifts it up and is about to take a bit when notices everyone staring at him.

"What?" His dad leans over to him.

"Son...that's not the way to use chopsticks and it's disrespectful " he whispers in Wally's ear. Wally turns his head towards his dad.

"But dad! These things are hard to use," he whispers back.

"I know they're hard son, but once you get used to them, it'll become second nature."

"Can't I just use silverware?"

"Nonsense! I want you to absorb what this culture has to offer."

"But dad..."

"No buts young man. Now use your chopsticks properly before your food gets cold." Wally's dad turns away from him, going back to eating his food. Not only does Wally feel betrayed at what his dad just told him, but the boiling point of his anger just exploded. He takes a bite of the deep fried ball, not savoring the flavor as he shallows it in one big gulp. Still holding onto his chopsticks, he stands up from his sit and screams at the top of his lungs, throwing his chopsticks in the process.

"You know dad, if I have to learn how to use chopsticks properly without being taught by you or anyone else, then I rather starve." Even though Wally's mad, he speaks in a calming tone before leaving the dining room.

Watching him leave, Kuki becomes very worried about him, knowing the stress that he's under. She excuses herself from the table and runs after him, noticing that the chopsticks he threw hit the bull's-eye on a dartboard. Stepping into the living room, she checks where he could have gone when she hears footsteps from up above. She races up the two flights of stairs before seeing him going back into their room. Unsure of his state of mind, she slowly makes her way towards their room before knocking on the door.

"What now!" Kuki feels a little hurt hearing him yell at her, but understands he reasoning.

"It's me Wally. Can I come in?"

"Oh. Sure." Kuki slowly slides the door open, seeing Wally standing next to the window with the helmet still on.

"You okay?" She walks towards him, but keeps a distance away from him incase he wants some space.

"No."

"It's about handling the chopsticks? If you like..."

"It's not that!" He shouts, looking furiously at her. When he realizes that he's scaring her, he calms himself down before speaking. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I know. But what's troubling you?"

"Getting decommission for starters. There's also being forced by my dad to come on this trip. Now it's yelling at him and embarrassing him in front of everybody. Man! Aren't I going to get a lecture tonight!" Wally laughs at his comment, trying to feel good about himself instead of the anger that he built up inside.

Unbeknown to him, Kuki's feels heart broken to hear him mention his feelings about the trip. When her mom first told her about going to Japan, she felt extremely excited like she just got a new rainbow monkey. To her, meeting her cousins that she hasn't seen or can't remember will be an experience she hopes to cherish for as long as she can remember and form a bond that would never to broken. But when she found out that Wally was coming, she was overwhelmed with happiness, knowing that she could share this with a friend. But now, she didn't know what to think. She just feels hurt, wanting to know why Wally didn't want to come with her.

"Yeah. He's going to lecture you," she chuckles, trying her best to sound enthusiastic. She's about to ask his reason for not wanting to come to Japan when they hear a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil," Wally utters softly that only he and Kuki hear. "Look dad, I'm sorry for..."

"Huh...actually, it's me. Shinobu. Could you please get the door? I have my hands full." Bewildered that it isn't his dad, Wally stands motionless, wondering why she's here. Noticing that he's not moving, Kuki takes it upon herself to let Shinobu in. When she does, they watch her come in, holding a tray full of food. It's not until Shinobu kneels down and places the tray next to Wally that she bought up his plate of food that he left behind.

"Shinobu..." Wally feels guilty for having her bring his food up to him. "You didn't..."

"Here." She cuts him off, placing something next to the plate of food. "I'll be back." She gets up and walks out the room. Unsure of what Shinobu placed next to his food, Wally sits on the floor and sees that she left him a knife and fork. Hearing footsteps, he looks up to see her walking back to him, holding a small red bowl. She kneels again and places the bowl next to the tray.

"Thank you, Shinobu." She look up at him and smiles, but he notices tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't be. It's my fault."

"What?!" Both Wally and Kuki shout, wondering why she had that.

"You see, your father told me that he knows how to use chopsticks. I just assumed that he taught you." Wally notices a tear coming down Shinobu's cheek as she goes on. "I explained to your father that it's all my fault, so don't worry about being in trouble tonight." After hearing that, he feels responsible for having a someone that he barely knows taking the blame for something he did wrong.

"Look Shinobu, I..."

"Oh. I almost forgot," she cuts him off again, placing something else on his tray. Wally looks down to see a spoon. "It for your miso soup. Traditionally, we only use the bowl, but if you not feel comfortable with that, go ahead and use the spoon." With a sad-looking smile, Shinobu gets off of her knees, quickly turning away from him with tear drops falling off her face and onto the ground before heading towards Kuki. "By the way, your mother said that you could eat with Wally to keep him company. Want me to get you your food?"

"Thanks, but I'll get it myself." Kuki replies.

"Alright then. I'll see you later. Bye." And with that, Shinobu leaves the room, heading back to the dining room to finish her dinner.

"Wally, I'm going down to get my food. I'll be back in a few." With a head nod, he watches Kuki leave the room.

All alone now, Wally thinks about what Shinobu just told him. He also can't help but think about this strange feeling he has towards her as he begins to eat his food.

**End Of Chapter**

One by one, large spotlights turn on, showing a stage with auburn drapes and a cream-colored background on hardwood floors. The scene remains like this for a few seconds before a boy, no more then twelve years of age, comes from the left side, walking to the middle of the stage.

The Boy: Hello and thank-you for reading the first chapter of this fic. I am ShinobuFan175 and incase you been wondering or haven't figured it out yet, I am name after Shinobu Maehara, my favorite female anime character. But since this is a Codename: Kids Next Door fic & I'm making myself twelve years old because in real life, I'm old enough to drink, just call me Numbuh 175. Anyway... (helooks down, realizing that he's wearing Wally's orange hooded sweater & Kuki's black pants)huh...I'll be right back.

In a flash, Numbuh 175 bolts off the stage, only to return a few seconds later wearing black baseball pants, a Kids Next Door baseball jersey and cap.

Numbuh 175: Okay. That's better. As I was about to say, I'm going to do something different that I have rarely done in any of my previous stories. First off, at the end of every chapter except the last one, I'm going add a little section called _Omake Theater_. If you're unfamiliar with anime or haven't seen this feature in an anime, it basically features a skit of certain characters doing something in some weird way after the end of an episode; just like _Blue Seed_. Keep in mind that _Omake Theater_ is separate from the main story and isn't part of the storyline what so ever.

Numbuh 3: (skipping onto the stage) You're forgetting to mention how funny yours are.

Numbuh 175: Oh. Thanks for thinking that they're funny Ku...ki... (Notices that Kuki is wearing an orange hooded sweater and blue jeans as she skips to the other side of the stage) Uhhh...Kuki?

Numbuh 4: KUKI! (Runs onto stage wearing a green sweater and black pants) GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES! (Disappears to the other side of the stage)

Numbuh 175: Okay (Sweatdrops) Back to the business at hand. The second and last thing I'm going to do different is...

Kuki screams

Numbuh 3: GET OFF OF ME NUMBUH FOUR!

Numbuh 4: NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!

Numbuh 175: (Sweatdrops) Anyway, the second and last thing I'm going to do different is I'm going to ask for your help. What do I mean? Well, if you have ever read any of my previous stories, you may have notice that I always had someone to edit my stories. Since I know my grammar is bad & don't know anyone from this genre, I was wondering if you would like to be my editor? If you want to, please let me know by leaving a review or emailing me. It will be a big help for me & anyone who likes this story. (Begins to walk off the stage before stopping) Before I forget. If you're wondering what any of the Japanese words throughout this story means, don't ask me. The reason why is because I want you to learn it yourself. Sorry it this sounds mean, but I think it's better this way because you'll be learning the word until of someone telling you what it is.

Kuki screams...again

Numbuh 3: HEY! DON'T LIFT UP SWEATER!

Numbuh 4: YOU MEAN MY SWEATER!

Number 175: (Sweatdrops & blushes) I'm going to stop whatever Wally is doing, so enjoy _Omake Theater_. Walks off stage

**Omake Theater**: Dreams

"Are you sure we should be doing this Su?" Shinobu ask, carrying the television up the stairs with Su's help.

"Of course! I always wanted to experiment on Americans with my inventions."

"SU! They're not human guinea pigs!" Shinobu screams as the two young girls make their way to the top floor.

"Oh, don't worry. What I'm going to use is something I done before and won't hurt them."

"You will?" Su nods as the young girls set down the television in front of Kuki and Wally's room. "What are you going to use?"

"This!" Sticking out her arm, Su shows Shinobu she's holding a virtual reality headset.

"Hey! Isn't that..."

"Mr. Virtual? My invention that shows people's dream?"

"Huh...yeah."

"Sure is!" Su slides open the door.

"Are you going to use it on them?"

"Sure am. Why?"

"Don't you think it's wrong to do that?

"Why? You didn't mind when I did it to Keitaro." Shinobu sweatdrops.

"That was different!" She screams, blushing profusely before regaining her composure. "I mean, we barely know them."

"All the reason why we should do this." A dozen question marks appear above Shinobu's head.

"I don't get it."

"It's simple really. I get to test something on Americans and you get to know more about our American guests! Doesn't that sound reasonable?"

"It actually does."

With no more problems, the two young girls lift the television and carry it into the room. They set the television down next to Kuki and Wally, who are sleeping with a large enough gap to fit the two young girl in. After plugging in the television and turning it on to see a blank screen, Su puts Mr. Virtual on Kuki.

"Let's see what she's dreaming of." With a sinister smile, Su turns on Mr. Virtual and rushes back towards the television.

The image on the television starts out blurry, showing a bunch of bright colors. Soon, it settles down, showing Kuki singing and dancing with a whole bunch of colorful monkeys in a grassy area.

_Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys_  
_Oh, so very round and super chunky_

"What are rainbow monkeys?" Shinobu ask.

"Well, according to this," Su begins, looking at her laptop and dressed like Sherlock Holmes. "Rainbow monkeys are stuffed animals that are apparently popular among pre-teen girls in the U.S."

"Oh." Taking in the information, Shinobu looks back at the television. "You think we can stop? The song's getting a bit annoying."

"Sure." Back in her normal attire, Su shuts off Mr.Virtual before taking it off Kuki's head and putting it on Wally's head. "Let's see what he has." Turning Mr. Virtual on again, Su rushes back to the television.

Like what happen with Kuki, the image on the television is blurry. Fortunately, they're able to hear the audio crystal clear.

"Do you think you can beat me and my ninja army and save the princess?" The image become clear, seeing an old man with a long gray beard down to his chest, dressed like a samurai and holding a sword. Behind him are hundreds of ninja, either holding a weapon or bare fisted.

The image changes to Wally, who is all alone, wearing only shorts that resemble the American flag. Clutching his fist, he takes one step forward.

"Like crud I will!"

"Very well then," the old man says. "May you die with honor. Ninja army, ATTACK!"

Once the command is given, the ninjas swarm Wally at every angle. The ones in the middle begin to strike him with whatever they have while the ones in the back try to make their way to the middle.

It seems all is lost for Wally until the ninjas in the middle begin to fall backwards, causing the entire army to fall like a bunch of dominos. Wally hobbles a bit from the amount of energy he has released. Once he regains his balance, he sees two ninjas standing up. He runs towards them and does a spinning back kick to one of them, cutting the ninja in half at the abdomen. Stunned, the other ninja is paralyze as does a Wally sidekick, sending the ninja's upper body flying. Once Wally has his feet on the ground, he sees another ninja charging at him with a sword. Without hesitation, he runs at the ninja and punches the hand holding the sword, causing the ninja's arm to fly off. With a smile, Wally then gives the ninja an uppercut that sends the ninja's head sky high.

"Does he really think of himself that strong in a fight?" Su complains.

"Shhh. This is interesting," Shinobu says, making Su sweatdrop.

"Since when do you like bloodily gory action stuff?" Ignoring her question, Shinobu looks on with eagerness and enjoyment in her eyes, watching the last of the ninja army getting dismembered by Wally.

"You may have killed my army," the old man says, slowly walking towards Wally. "But you can never kill me!"

Suddenly, the old man starts throwing numerous ninja stars at Wally. In slow motion, Wally leans back in Matrix-style fashion as the ninja stars fly over him. Once the last ninja star passes him, he comes back standing up.

"Ha! Got you!" Still trying to get his balance, Wally watches as the old man throws another ninja star.

Without hesitation, he jumps straight in the air and catches the ninja star between his middle and index finger of his right hand. As he's falling down, he twists himself in the direction of the old man and with all his might, throws the ninja star at him, hitting the old man right between the eyes.

"Yay!" Shinobu whispers, silently clapping her hands, unaware that Su is staring at her with a horde of questions marks above her head.

They watch Wally rush over to the old man's body and grab something that's around his neck.

"The key," Wally says, snapping the chain as he pull. "Thanks for the gift."

With the key in hand, Wally makes his way towards the long flight of stairs, running as fast as he can up them. Once he reaches the top, he runs through a short hallway where he reaches a steel door.

"This must be where the princess is," Wally says. Once he takes out the key, he puts it in the keyhole and twist it. Hearing something click, he pushes the door outward. He looks ahead to see a girl with her back towards him, wearing what seems to be a wedding dress on a baloney looking at the sunset. "Princess?"

"Wally?"

"Did you say something Shinobu?" Su ask, turning towards her, who's looking at the television.

"No. Why?" She replies, never turning away from the television

"Well, I could have sworn I heard your voice." Su looks back at the television. "Come to think of it, that princess has the same hair color and length as you."

"What?" Shinobu carefully looks at the princess' hair, realizing that Su is right.

They wait patiently to see if it's really Shinobu since the princess' face isn't showing, watching Wally slowly make his way towards her. The princess turns around to see Wally, but her face is too blurry to make out anything.

"It is you?"

"Oh Wally!" With her arms out, Wally rushes towards the princess.

Both girls' hearts beat rapidly, anticipating what the princess looks like as Wally rushes towards her. With every step he takes, the blurriness on her face comes into focus. Just as he jumps into her arms and looks at her face, the screen on the television goes black.

"Huh?" Both Shinobu and Su cry out.

They both turn around and see the problem, having worry expressions across their face as Kuki strangles Wally.

"WHY ARE YOU DREAMING OF SHINOBU?!"

"What...are you...talking...about...?"

**Second Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Love Hina, Sherlock Holmes & (just incase) the Matrix.

**Besides Grammar Mistakes, Please Review**


	2. Monday: Hanging Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the Codename: Kids Next Door or Love Hina.

**Edited by:** Iresol

**The Agony Of Goodbye: **Monday - Hanging Out

Wally had a sleepless night. First, he couldn't get the image of Shinobu crying, telling him that she was sorry, out of his head. When he finally felt that he was tired enough to sleep, he dreamt of the image in a continuous loop. He can't understand why she was taking the blame. He was the one that yelled at his dad. Not her. Why would she do something like that he thought.

"Wally. Wake up." He hears a voice say, which wakes him up. Still feeling tired; he pulls the covers over his head.

"Five more minutes dad."

"DAD?" The voice yells, sounding more feminine. "Silly! It's only me." He slightly pulls the covers off his head, seeing Kuki kneeling next to him.

"Oh. Why are you waking me up?"

"Well, it's already eleven o'clock and..."

"ELEVEN!" Wally shouts, pushing the covers off his body. He franticly looks at the clock, seeing it read a few minutes pass eleven. "Man! It's late. How come my dad didn't wake me up?"

"He wanted to, but figured you needed to rest more."

"Or maybe this is his way to get back at me for last night." He lets out a sigh, picking himself up from the futon. "Anyway, I better go change and get some cereal to eat."

"Okay. Hey! Why don't you join Su and I after breakfast? We have been hanging out together since breakfast and she pretty cool. Her room is just next to ours if you want."

'Oh great! Igor just gave me an invitation to Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory!' Wally thinks, imagining what Su might have in her room. "Huh...sure."

"Great!" Kuki gets up from the floor and heads towards the door. "I'll see you later then." With a smile, she exits the room.

All alone, Wally goes to his bag and checks to see what he can wear. With the weather being fairly warm, he puts on a white short-sleeve shirt and black shorts. Just as he puts his bag away, he sees his translating helmet. He picks it up and is about to put it on when he realizes that he doesn't need. He puts it down next to his bag before leaving.

Out the door and heading towards the stairs, Wally wonders what kind of cereal they have in the dormitory. After descending the two flights of stairs, he makes his way into the dinning room.

Entering the dinning room, he hears someone humming. Looking around, he sees no one with him. Slowly making his way towards the kitchen doorway, the humming gets louder and louder. Finally reaching the doorway, he peaks in and sees Shinobu, wearing a lime green tank top, a blue skirt and what seems to be a CD belt around her waist, listening to music as she washes the dishes. He watches her hum for a few more seconds before she begins to sing.

**Tekuno panku de aishitetainoyo  
Denpa ni nosete  
Daisuki suki suki**

'Oh man!" Wally begins to think. 'Every time I don't need that translating helmet, I end up needing it.'

**Romanchikku wo anatani agetai  
Wareatte hoshii  
ai rabu rabu rabu you**

As Shinobu finishes washing a dish, she dries it with a towel and dances her way towards the nearest cupboard.

**S...U-K-I doki doki love  
S...U-K-I gimi gimi kiss  
S...U-K-I suki suki love  
S...U-K-I sukiari kiss**

Putting the dish away, she dances her way back to the sink. She grabs a saucer plate and begins to wash it, swaying her hips side to side.

**Mawaru mawaru  
Jikuu no hariga  
Kimi to boku no  
Zahyou wo sasu no**

Watching Shinobu do this reminds Wally of Kuki singing and dancing around the treehouse. It would always annoy him when she would do that, knowing that she wants attention. The songs she always sings are all those bubblegum pop songs, which he can't stand. And her dancing looks like she copied it from the music video.

**Toketei kuwa ai no himitsu  
Doki doki surukoto  
Madamada shiritaiwa  
Tashiwa ta tashiwa**

But unlike Kuki, Shinobu's performance seem completely different to him. With the exception of himself, she is completely alone in the kitchen, not showing off to anyone. The song, sounding a bit popish from the way she is singing, is alright with him that he can stand it. And her dancing seems to be simple and natural, making it up on the spot.

**Every boy every girl  
Kiseki wo shinjitara  
Mirakuru kuru kuru**

Wally begins to feel guilty watching this, seeming to be a forbidden scene. But he can't help himself as he leans on the doorway, watching Shinobu's performance.

**Kitto mitsukarawa  
Beri beri sutoroberii dei  
Beri beri  
Beri beri**

After washing and drying the saucer plate, Shinobu dances her way back to the cupboard.

**Itsuka sayonara ga  
Yattekitatte daijoubunakurai  
Motto**

Before opening the cupboard, she looks into the saucer plate, gently pushing up the bottom of hair and smiling at her reflection.

**Anata ni suki suki  
Daisuki tsutaetai  
I love you I** turns head towards doorway**: I love you**

For a moment, Wally can feel his face on fire as he's paralyze with fear, looking at Shinobu's bright and cheery smile.

'What in the world?' he thinks, hearing his heart beating at mach speed. 'She knew I was watching all along? Did she sing that on purpose? Does she really mean it? Does she really...love me?'

These thoughts of uncertainty only last for a moment as Shinobu's smile begins to turn into a sad and scare frown. She begins to shake uncontrollability as her gloomy eyes start to form tears. With a scream, she covers up her embarrass face as the last thing Wally sees is a flying sauce.

* * *

For a while, Kuki has been staring at the interior of Su's room, thinking how amazing it is. For her, it's not everyday you get to see real jungle, complete with trees, tall grass and a swampy morass, in ones room. She looks over at Su, who seems to be welding something in an area where it isn't much of a jungle.

"What are you doing?" Kuki ask. Su turns off her blowtorch and lifts up her welding mask.

"What did you say?"

"I asked what are you doing?"

"I'm repairing one of my inventions."

"Oh? What happened to it?" Su lets out a little sweatdrop.

"Let's just say that Keitaro was blown up during the trail run." Kuki lets out a giant sweatdrop.

With a smile, Su puts on her welding mask and goes back to work. With sparks flying all over the place, Kuki stands few feet behind her, wondering what her invention does and why her cousin was blown up in the process. After a minute of watching her welded, a large growling sound comes from Su. She again turns off her blowtorch, hearing a louder growling sound before her cries.

"What's wrong?" Su turns around towards Kuki, seeing tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm hungry!"

"But you just ate half of breakfast."

"I'M HUNGRY NOW!" Kuki becomes very frighten as the only thing she sees in front of her is a demon-face Su with red flames surrounding her in the background.

"Okay! Okay! How about I get some snacks for us and bring them up into your room?" Su's demon like appearance changes back into her normal usually self.

"Can you bring back bananas?"

"Sure."

"YEA!" In a flash, Su sparks up her blowtorch and goes back to her business. Not wanting to see that side of her again, Kuki quickly and quietly leaves her room.

Going down the stairs, Kuki thinks of other snacks to bring back since she doesn't want to bring just bananas. When she steps into the hallway, she remembers that Wally woke up a while ago and should be eating something. She wishes he could have tasted the breakfast that was served this morning since it is all gone. Not only was it very good, but also surprise to learn that it was Shinobu, a year older then her and Wally, who cooked not only breakfast, but last night's dinner. She tiptoes her way towards the dining room, so she wouldn't make a sound when she spies on Wally. She wonders what he's eating when she peaks in the doorway leading into the dining room.

'What the?' She thinks to herself, seeing Wally leaning on the doorway that goes into the kitchen. 'Why is he just standing there?'

Before she could think of what to do next, she hears a loud scream coming from the kitchen. Kuki freezes in fright as the next thing she sees is a saucer plate hitting Wally in the head. He falls to the hardwood floor, landing flat on his back as the plate flips up in the air before landing flat on his stomach. Concern about his well-being, Kuki takes a step towards him. Before she could take another, she sees Shinobu popping out from the kitchen, causing her to hide behind the doorway. She watches as Shinobu looks at Wally with a concern expression across her face before kneeling down next to him.

"Wally? Are you okay?" She asks. When he doesn't get a respond, she lightly holds his arm, gently shaking him. "Wally. Please wake up." She continues to shake him until he lightly groans, sitting up from the floor.

"Huh..." Wally manages to blurt out, seeing Shinobu next to him. "What happen?"

"Oh...I'm so sorry for what I did." Shinobu cries, seeing tears forming inside her eyes. "I have a habit of singing out loud when I'm by myself in the kitchen whenever I'm listen to my music and when I saw you standing there, I got really embarrass and the saucer plate just slipped out of my hands."

"Okay," Wally says with a confused tone. "Huh...Shinobu, what did you just say?" When he speaks those words, Kuki realizes that he isn't wearing his translation helmet. Shinobu also notices this by pointing to his head with her mouth wide open. "Yeah. I know. I didn't wear it because I didn't think I would bump into anybody." Wally sees the confuse expression on Shinobu's face. "Oh. I forgot. You don't understand English at all." Still with a confuse expression, Shinobu lifts up an arm and places a finger on he's lips, which sends a little chill down Kuki's spine.

"Slow down," she says in English. "You talk too fast." Wally is so surprise that he backs a few feet away from her.

"You...You speak English?!"

"A little. I still learning."

"Oh. So you can understand me."

"A little. But do not talk fast." There is a moment of silences between the two before they smile at each other and stand up.

"Shinobu. Is there cereal I can eat in the kitchen? I just woke up a few minutes ago and I'm kinda hungry."

"Cereal?" Shinobu says with a sad tone. "You not want potato cakes I made?""

"POTATO CAKES?!" Wally shouts in excitement, being that they're his favorite breakfast food. "YOU MAKE POTATO CAKES?!"

"Yes." Shinobu wraps her arms around one of his arms, leading him toward the table. "Just sit here and I get them for you." With eagerness in his eyes, Wally quickly takes a sit, watching Shinobu entering the kitchen.

While Wally sits patiently for the food to arrive, Kuki can't help but wonder how Shinobu knew about his favorite breakfast food. The two of them didn't talk at all after dinner. Plus she cooked it while he was still sleeping. She would also like to know why she didn't serve any of the potato cakes to any else.

A minute goes by when Shinobu comes out of the kitchen, holding the plate of potato cakes with mittens. She makes her way towards Wally, setting the plate in front of him.

"I cooked them couple hours ago," she says, standing next to him. "But have been in oven at low temperature, so should be still hot." With a spoon, Wally takes a piece of potato and puts in his mouth. He chews his food, savoring the flavor before dropping his spoon with an bewildered look on his face. "What wrong?"

"It's...It's..." Was all that Wally could say before turning back to Shinobu with joy in his eyes. "Delicious!" He picks up his spoon and begins to wolf down his food.

"Really?! Oh, I so happy!" Shinobu blushingly says with a smile. Kuki becomes furious and a bit jealous watching this scene, even those she doesn't want to admit it to herself.

'What in the world?!' Kuki thinks to herself. 'Why is she so damn happy that Wally likes her cooking?'

"Say Shinobu," Wally begins to say after finish half the plate. "How did you know that I like potato cakes?"

"Your father told me before left for work."

"He did?"

"Yes. Why?" Wally feels a bit perplexed after the scene he cause last night, thinking that his father is still angry at him.

"No reason."

"Okay. And thank you. It my first time making them."

"Well, you're welcome." Kuki finds it a bit odd that Wally is acting all nice and respectable to Shinobu. "Say, have you try these yourself?"

"Nope."

"Well, here." Wally takes a spoonful of potatoes, lifting them up towards Shinobu. "Try some." The sight of this causes Kuki's hair to stand up in shock.

'WHAT THE...' Is all Kuki can think of before regaining her composure. 'Wally has never done that with me or anyone else. Why would he...'

"You sure?" Shinobu ask. "I mean, that your breakfast."

"I'm sure. Here you go." Wally shoves the spoonful of potatoes into Shinobu's mouth, making her wave her arms franticly and blush uncontrollably. "Now, doesn't that taste good?" He takes the spoon out of her mouth, seeing a blank stare on her face, gulping down the food.

"Hey. This is good."

"See. What did I tell you?" Wally smiles at her before going back to eating his breakfast. At the first bite, Kuki feels shock with swirls in her eyes as tears run down them.

'OH MY GOSH' Kuki thinks. 'They shared the same spoon. It's like they're chewing the same gum or something.' Part of her begins to feel jealous as the rest of her starts for feel enrage by what she just saw. But before she could storm into the dining room and confront Wally about the situation, Su comes up behind her and yells.

"HEY KUKI!" Having the daylights scare out of her, Kuki jumps into the dining room, franticly waving her arms and legs in the air. When she lands, she looks at Wally and Shinobu, who appears to be in shock with Kuki's surprise entrance, before turning around to see Su crying her eyes out while holding her stomach. "What's taking you so long? I'm very hungry!"

"What?! But I been gone for like a few minutes."

"Huh...Kuki," Shinobu speaks, making Kuki turn around again. "With Su, a few minutes is an eternally if she's hungry."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"Now that you do," Su rushes over to Kuki and grabs her arm. "Let's go get some snacks!"

In a blink of an eye, Su drags Kuki over to kitchen. Letting go of her arm, Su goes into numerous cupboards, tossing bananas, bags of potato chips, boxes of pocky and anything else she can get her hands on, not realizing that she's burying Kuki. When she's done and does finally realize that she did dump all the snacks onto her American friend, she quickly eats half the food before carrying the rest in her arms and walking back to her room.

With the weight of the snacks not crushing her anymore, Kuki slowly gets up and stretches out her back. She picks up a few bags of chips on the floor that Su must have dropped before following her. Leaving the kitchen, she sees Shinobu sitting next to Wally, looking at each other as they talk and laugh while eating the rest of the potato cakes together. Kuki feels a little more jealous and resentment towards Shinobu before turning away and leaving the room.

Inside Su's room, Kuki sees her chomping away at the snacks while watch some TV. Making her way towards Su, Kuki sits down next to her, watching what seems to be an anime show that she doesn't recognize. Kuki tries to pay attention to what's going on, but her mind is preoccupied with feelings of sadness and bitterness towards Shinobu, wondering what she and Wally are talking about.

After a few minutes of watching TV and munching down on a box of pocky, Kuki excuses herself to go the bathroom, with the intention of checking in on Wally and Shinobu. Closing the door behind her, she quickly, but quietly, heads down the stairs. When she reaches the last step of the stairs, she cautiously makes her ways to the dining room area.

Once at the doorway, she slowly peaks her head, unsure of what she's going to see. Tension builds up as she sees more and more of the dining room. When she finally glands at where they were sitting, she sees two empty chairs. Being a little surprise, she steps into the dining room, seeing no one in sight. She goes in the kitchen to check if they're there, but it's also deserted.

'What in the world?' Kuki thinks as she heads out of the kitchen, looking at the floor. 'I haven't been gone for five minutes and neither of them are around. It usually takes Wally a long time to eat. So, where can they be?'

Leaving the dining room area, Kuki can hear someone calling her. Recognizing it to be Su's voice, she looks up and is about to explain about not going to the bathroom when she sees no one in front of her. She looks around the room and back into the dining room, but still no sight of her. She thought she's imagining her voice when she starts to hear her giggle.

"DAMMIT SU!" Kuki shouts, feeling annoyed that she's treating this like a joke being played on her. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Look up!"

"Huh?" When Kuki looks up, she gets the surprise of a lifetime as she sees Su through a hole in the ceiling. Not ever expecting that, Kuki screams out of fright and falls on her butt while Su laughs hysterically.

"You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless!"

"Oh shut up!" Kuki yells, picking herself up off the floor. "Anyway, how did you get up there?"

"Through the hidden passageway."

"Hidden passageway?"

"Yeah! They're all around the Hinata Sou. You want to go check it with me? I mapped it out and memorize it in my head, so I can take you anywhere within the Hinata Sou."

Kuki has no interest in crawling around in the hidden passageway with Su. Just as she opens her mouth and refuses her, she gets a brilliant idea.

"Sure Su, I'll join you." Su screams in joy. "But I don't think I can reach you from up there."

"That's okay. There is a passageway beneath the stairs. Just move that box out of the way to enter. I'll meet you there."

As Su closes up the hole, Kuki makes her way towards the large box leaning on the side of the stairs. She pushes it with little effort, revealing a three by three hole. She is about to look inside when Su comes popping out.

"Made it." Su says, shaking her head wildly like a wet dog. "So, where would you like to go first?"

"I want to go see Shinobu's room, if you don't mind." Kuki answers with a devilish smile.

"Not at all. Just follow me." Su goes back into the hole first, followed by Kuki.

'I can't believe how convenient this is.' Kuki thinks to herself. 'Seems like Su wants to show me a good time while I'm staying here and this hidden passageway will make it easy for me to see what Wally and Shinobu are doing together, without them seeing me. This idea of mine is brilliant! That is, if I can find them first.'

It takes a few minutes for Kuki and Su to make it to Shinobu's room through the passageway. The entrance to the room is handy for Kuki since it's covered up by a wall-scroll. Peaking in, they see the room very clean with a small book shelve just a few feet next to them, a neatly folded bed with red sheets and a stuffed purple frog sitting next to the pillows while a bunch of her other stuffed animals are neatly stacked in a corner, a small table and a small dresser. Kuki feels a little disappointed that neither Shinobu nor Wally are here.

"Nice place, huh?" Su comments. "So, where to next?"

Kuki looks bewildered by the question, letting out a sweat drop. She would like to stay where she is, knowing that both Wally and Shinobu are going to end up here. Unfortunately, she doesn't want Su to know her plan and she might catch on if she suggests they stay. Letting out a sigh in defeat, she lets go of the wall-scroll and tells Su to take her anywhere. Just as the two young girls are about to crawl away, they hear sounds coming from Shinobu's room.

"Hold on, Su." Kuki says. "Let's check what's going on in there." Turning her body around, Kuki crawls back and peaks in, seeing Shinobu coming inside.

"And this is a my room." She says in Japanese as Wally enters the room, wearing his translating helmet. Closing the door to her room, Kuki watches as Wally takes a look around, seeming somewhat to be amazed. "Sorry for the mess."

"MESS?!" Wally exclaims. "What mess! It's so clean in here that you can eat off the floor." Shinobu giggles a bit before walking over to Wally.

"Thanks for saying that, but my room is a bit messy." Wally moves his head, looking around the room.

"Where?" Shinobu points to a few books on the floor that's between the bed and wall where Kuki and Su are spying. "That's what you consider a mess? A few books on the floor?"

"Well...yeah." Wally rises an eyebrow, letting out a confuse look.

"Boy! You're some kind of neat freak, aren't you?" Shinobu blushes, looking very embarrass by his comment.

"Well, I like to keep my room nice and tidy incase guests want to come in, like you." Wally chuckles, letting out a smile. "Please, take a seat." Wally looks around the room again, but doesn't find a chair.

"Where?"

"On the bed." Kuki nearly gags as she watches Wally sit at the edge of the bed, blushing a little. Shinobu joins him a moment later, also blushing and sitting a few inches away from him.

"WOW!" Su softly exclaims. "I have never seen this side of Shinobu before."

"What do you mean?" Kuki ask.

"Normally, she's too scare and shy to talk to a boy, let alone invite one into her room. She must be planning on doing something to him." The word "seduce" comes into Kuki's mind, repeating over and over again like a broken record player.

'If that little hussy is going to do anything to Wally, why I'm going to...' Kuki's thought process is interrupted when she hears Shinobu speak.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your stuffed animals." Wally replies. "It reminds me of Kuki's collection."

'Ahh.' Kuki thinks, letting out a sigh. 'Something about her lets him remember me!'

"It does?" Shinobu ask.

"Yeah. But your collection is more cuter and lovable then hers." Stun by Wally's comment, Kuki looks at them with glassy eyes with her jaw to the floor. "Kuki has more then you, I'll give her that; but it's all those ugly rainbow monkeys that literality cover every inch of her floor in her room that it's impossible to move around without getting attacked by one." Shinobu lets out a giggle.

"Rainbow monkeys? What are those?"

"Believe me, Shinobu. Its better that you don't know." After a moment of silences, they begin to laugh.

'I'll kill him!' Kuki thinks, trying to regain her composure. 'I'm so going to kill him for what he just said!' She would love to go over to him right now and beat him senseless, but that would expose what she is doing. As much as she really wants to do it, she goes against her idea.

Once the laughing stops, Wally looks over his shoulder, seeing a purple frog on the bed.

"Hey." he says, grabbing the purple frog. "Why is this little guy by itself?"

"You mean Ichiro?" Shinobu replies, grabbing the frog from Wally's hands and holding it tightly to her chest. "He's my favorite stuffed animal out of my collection."

'My gosh,' Kuki thinks, taking a better look at the frog. 'Something must be wrong with her because that's one ugly looking frog!' As she finishes her thought, she notices Wally laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shinobu ask.

"Oh, it's nothing." Shinobu drops her head and shoulders, looking a bit sad.

"If it were nothing, then you wouldn't be laughing." Wally begins to notice Shinobu starting to tear-jerk.

"Look. It's nothing. Really. I was thinking that all you Sheila's are alike. That's all." A question mark appears above Shinobu's head, looking confuse.

"Sheila? My name is Shinobu." An exclamation mark, which is much bigger then Shinobu's question mark, appears above Wally's head, looking red with embarrassment as he lets out a huge sweatdrop.

"Oh! I'm sorry Shinobu! I forgot that I wasn't home." He lets out an awkward laugh, still seeing the bewilder look of Shinobu. "You see, Sheila is slang for girl. When I said 'Sheila', I meant girl, not calling you Sheila." He waits nervously before hearing her reply.

"Oh. I get it now." Shinobu says, letting out a smile. "So, you were speaking American slang."

"Actually, it's Australian slang."

"Australian slang? But aren't you from America?"

"I am. But me and my family are originally from Australia. I used to live there until I was seven, but I picked up a lot of slang words before coming to America that I still use them today."

"WOW! That's really interesting! Maybe you can teach me some Australian slang words?" Shinobu begins to blush again, making Kuki furious whether or not she's flirting with him.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind teaching you. By the way, why is that frog your favorite?"

"Because Sempai won it for me!" She answers, hugging the frog even tighter with a sweet smile across her face.

'OH MY GOSH! Shinobu's cuteness is making me sick!' Kuki thinks, wanting a barf bag at that moment.

"Huh...Shinobu. Who's Sim Pie?" She blushes a bit at the question.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess that you don't understand Japanese suffixes," she looks at his puzzled complexion. "Anyway, it's Sempai and it's an expression we have in this country to show respect for our elders. It's what I call Keitaro out of respect."

'My cousin won her that?!' Kuki thinks, wondering why Keitaro would win her such an ugly looking frog.

"Now I understand." Wally lets out a smile, looking around the room. "Say what is that?" Shinobu looks in the direction of where he is looking at, but doesn't know what it is.

"What are you talking about?"

"That over there." Wally points his finger at the wall where Kuki and Su are hiding. Both girls gasp and hold their breath, wondering if he caught them.

"You mean at my book shelve?"

"Yeah." Kuki and Su breathe a sigh of relief, knowing they weren't caught. "What kind of stuff do you read?"

"Oh. That's my manga collection."

"Manga? What's that?"

"It's our version of what your country calls comic books. The ones I have are in graphic novel form, as you can see."

"So basically, manga is Japanese comic books." He watches Shinobu nod in agreement before turning his attention back to her bookshelf. "You seem to have a lot of manga."

"Thanks, but I just started collecting them myself. One of my friends is really into it and gave me their manga that she doesn't want anymore."

"Your friend gave you all of those?"

"Yeah. She had so much manga stacked on top of one another that it takes up half her room."

"Man. Your friend seems rich."

"Nothing really. She works as a waitress at her family business, but always spends her tips on this stuff."

"I see. So, has your friend given you any anime?"

"No. She likes to keep that for herself, but lets me borrow them since I'm new." Shinobu smiles at him before realizing what he asked her. "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! You know of anime?"

"Yeah. They show a lot of it back in America."

"I didn't know you know of anime. What do you like to watch?"

"Well, my favorite is Dragon Ball Z."

"Oh." Wally sees the sad expression on Shinobu's face, dropping her head in disappointment. "Guess you like that kind of stuff."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with Dragon Ball Z?"

"No. It's just, I don't like a lot of fighting-type animes." Kuki and Su watch the awkward silence between their friends, who are looking away from each other. The tension in the air is pretty thick until Shinobu speaks again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't jump to any conclusions just yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I kinda acted like I only thought you watched fighting-type animes. That's all," she answers, turning her body slightly towards him. "I didn't mean to judge you like that."

"Don't worry," he replies, also slightly turning his body towards her. "I didn't think anything of it."

"Thanks." Shinobu beings to turn red. "So, what other anime shows do you watch?" Wally looks up at the ceiling, thinking of that question. After a few seconds, he lets out a sigh, looking confused.

"You know what, Dragon Ball Z is the only anime I ever seen."

'WHAT?!' Kuki thinks, feeling very upset. 'Stupid Wally! He already forgot the anime that we watch together, which happens to be my favorite?!'

"So, Dragon Ball Z is the only anime you seen?" Shinobu ask.

"Well, yeah," Wally answers, but is looking like he has second thoughts. "Come to think of it, there is this anime that Kuki and I watch together late at night."

'YES! HE REMEMBERS!' Kuki hugs herself in excitement.

"Oh." Kuki notices a bit of a jealousy across Shinobu's face . "What do you watch with her?"

"I can't remember the name. But all I know is that I'm forced to watch it with her." An arrow literally goes through Kuki's chest.

"What do you mean by 'forced to watch' Wally?"

"You see, there is a show I watch late at night. Right after that show is that anime. I try to leave, but she starts crying, so I have no choice but to sit with her and watch it." Two more arrows pierce through Kuki's chest.

"But what do you think of the anime itself?"

"I don't like it." Five more arrows go into Kuki before falling to the ground.

"Oh. So you don't remember the title of the anime?"

"Well, I kinda remember, but don't know how to say it because it's been a while since I watched it." Shinobu completely turns around, inching her way towards Wally.

"How about sounding it out. I may know of it." Wally notices how close she is to him, lightly blushing as Kuki starts to foam at the mouth.

"I'll give is a shot." He thinks about it for a minute before opening his mouth. "In...you...In...you..." He begins to shake his head. "Something or other."

"Wait. You mean Inuyasha?"

"Yeah!" Wally exclaims, snapping his fingers. "That's the anime that Kuki forces me to watch."

"But that anime is really popular. A lot of people I know like it." Wally lets out of sweatdrop.

"Oh. I guess you're a fan of it too, aren't you?" Kuki feels happy that Wally just embarrasses himself in front of Shinobu like that, telling by her facial expression that she likes that anime also.

"Not really. I seen the show myself, but I'm with you. I just don't like it." Kuki's mouth drops in bewilderment while Wally looks relieved.

"Oh? How come?"

"Well...it's a good anime. I'll give it that. But when I compare it to Takahashi Rumiko's Ranma one half, I just like the other one better."

"I see. But why compare that Ranma anime?"

"Because TakahashiRumiko is the creator of both series." Shinobu lets out a blushing smile causing Wally to turn away, blushing myself.

At the sight of this, Kuki feels disgusted, somehow magically has a samurai sword in her hand. She tries to leave the safety of her hiding spot, wanting to make shish kebab out of them, but Su notices her evil tirade and puts a full nelson on her.

"Say Wally," Shinobu continues. "Do you want me to show you Ranma one half? That happens to be my favorite." Wally seems to look complexes about her request.

"Hmmm...Huh..." He's not sure what to tell her. If this Ranma one-half series is anything like Inuyasha, he's probably going to hate it since both series are done by the same person. But seeing the way Shinobu looks with eagerness and an innocent smile, he can't resist. "Oh...alright." He finally cries out, hoping he didn't make the wrong decision as Shinobu's smile gets a bit wider, turns red around her cheeks. "But what is Ranma one half about?"

"Well, it's about this boy who turns into a girl..." Images of his encounter with Madame Margaret begin to appear.

"Huh...Shinobu. I don't like the sound of that." Shinobu's smile slowly fades.

"So, you don't want to give it a try?" She lowers her head and begins to cry.

"I'LL GIVE IT A TRY! I'LL GIVE IT A TRY!" She lifts her head up, wiping a tear away.

"You will?" Wally nods. "Great!" Clapping her hands, Shinobu jumps off the bed. "One of the books on the floor is the manga of Ranma one half. It should be the first volume and if you like it, we can watch the first season downstairs."

As Shinobu bends down to pick up the manga, Kuki can't help feel angry. It's obvious to her that she is flirting with Wally, seeming to have a crush on him. But she also feels jealous that he's giving her all this attention and what she wants, knowing that he would never to this with her, no matter what she did.

Kuki looks at Wally, seeing a nervous, but yet, cheerful expression across his face as he starts looking like a tomato. Suddenly, his face gets even redder as his eyes start to come out of its sockets with a small amount of blood trickling down his nose. She is unsure why he is like that as she hears Su begin to giggle.

"And here I thought Keitaro was the biggest _hentai_there was."

Kuki is really confused by that comment. She knows what _hentai_ means, but doesn't understand why Wally would be that. She looks at the scene in front of her more closely. Nothing seems out of the ordinary until she notices where Wally's eyes are looking at. She looks over to a bended over Shinobu and realizes that she is wearing a skirt. Putting two and two together, her flames of fury appear all around her body and in her eyes.

'THAT PERVERTED BASTARD! WHY I'M GOING TO...' Before finishing her thought, Wally wipes away the blood from his face as Shinobu grabs the manga and stands up. Twirling around with a smile, she makes her way towards the bed, sitting next to him.

"Here you go." She hands him the manga. When he opens it up, Shinobu immediately stops him.

"What are you doing?" Wally asks.

"You don't read manga like that." Wally looks baffled with a few small question marks appearing above his head.

"Come again?"

"You see, in Japan, we read manga or any kinds of books from right to left." Shinobu flips the manga to the other side. "This is where you need to start."

"Oh." Knowing that, Wally begins reading the manga. Within seconds, he flips through about a dozen pages, but doesn't seem to enjoy himself. Shinobu notices this, looking concern that he didn't like the series. Within a few minutes, he closes the manga, putting it between the two of them.

"So, what do you think of it?" She asks.

"Why is it black and white?" He asks. Shinobu falls face first to the floor, not expecting that respond.

"That's just the way it's done here."

"Oh. Well...the drawings are great, but I have no idea what they're saying." Shinobu lets out a sweat drop.

"You don't?" Wally nods. "But I thought your helmet should understands Japanese?"

"It must because I understand you perfectly. Maybe I just can't read Japanese with this."

"Is that true Su?" Kuki whispers.

"The helmet is only for verbal speaking. Not for reading." She replies.

"In any case," Wally continues. "Do you have colored pictures of the characters? I like to know what they look like before we watch the actually anime." Shinobu's eyes begin to sparkle.

"Really?! You want to watch Ranma?"

"Yeah. I may not be able to read this, but from the drawing, it seems really funny. I just can't believe the same person who drew this also did that Inuyasha crud."

'If he says anymore bad things about Inuyasha, I'm going to murder him!' Kuki thinks as she grins her teeth and clutches her fist.

"Great!" Shinobu shouts out proudly. "I have an art book of the series, so it's in color. I'll go get it for you."

Shinobu gets up from her bed and walks over to her book shelve. Kuki and Su lower themselves as much as possible so they won't be seen, but are still able to see their friends. After rifling through her book shelve for a moment, she walks back to bed with the art book in hand.

"I forgot to tell you this," Shinobu begins. "But they are a few characters that show up later in the series, so you might..." Not looking where she was going, Shinobu steps on the books on the floor, causing her to slip. Her momentum takes her towards the bed, crashing into Wally.

Kuki's jaw drops, looking very pale as she sees Shinobu on top of Wally. Shinobu is able to lift her head and realizes the position she is in, but she is unable to do nothing expect stare at Wally's blushing face, knowing herself that he's doing the same thing.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she finally says.

"It's...okay. I'm fine," Wally replies. "How about you?"

"I'm alright."

Whether or not Kuki wants to admit it, her jealous state has now sky-rocketed, seeing the two of them continuing to stay in their position as their lips are very close to touching. She turns to Su, looking very happy at the scene.

"Awe. That's so sweet." Su turns her head, seeing Kuki staring at her. "Don't you think they make a cute couple?"

With images flowing into her mind about what she learned in her sex education class, Kuki is unable to take it anymore and jumps out from behind the wall scroll, entering Shinobu's room.

"Hey you two!" She yells as her feet touch the floor, seeing the two of them looking at her. "Don't be all kissy-face and...making babies!" Realizing what she just said, Kuki covers her mouth, feeling very embarrass.

"Kissy-face?" Shinobu repeats.

"Making babies?" Wally repeats.

Kuki watches them look back at each other. Knowing the position they're in and someone watching them, they quickly jump off each other, sitting on opposite sides of the bed, avoiding eye contact. Silence arises in the room as the feeling becomes eerie and intense. No one seems to be able to speak until Shinobu lifts up her head and looks at Kuki.

"Wait a minute here. How did you get into my room?"

"Through the hidden passageway," Su replies, stepping out from behind the wall scroll.

"Hidden passageway?" Wally repeats, turning around to see Su entering the room. Wally gets up from the bed and walks towards her. "There's a hidden passageway that leads to this room?"

"It leads to all the rooms." Wally's eyes grow bigger in excitement.

"COOL! You think you can show me around in there?"

"Sure. I mapped out all the areas and memories it in my head." Wally smiles for joy that he gets to go on adventure, but when he turns to Shinobu, his smiles disappears, remembering the he's suppose to do something with her. "Wait. I can't. I already promised Shinobu that I'd watch something with her."

"It's okay," Shinobu says. "I have to cook lunch right now any way. So we can watch Ranma later." She lets out a small giggle before turning to Su. "By the way, what were you and Kuki doing hiding there like that for?"

"Kuki wanted to see your room." Kuki lets out a sweat drop, feeling that her cover is blown.

"Oh," is all that Shinobu says. Kuki is bewildered, expecting a different reaction.

"Why don't you come with us through this hidden passageway Shinobu and we'll take you to the kitchen?" Wally asks. She shakes her head.

"I'm claustrophobia. So going through there would freak me out."

"Okay. Then I'll see later." Shinobu gives him a nod and both Su and Wally go through the wall scroll, entering the hidden passageway. Kuki is a bit surprise that he didn't ask her to join him and Su. She knows that she could have, but wanted to hear it from Wally himself. She stands in a daze, staring at the wall scroll.

"You alright?" She hears Shinobu ask.

"Kinda."

"Do you want to help me make lunch and get to know each other?"

Kuki quickly turns towards her, letting out an evil smirk. After a few seconds of staring at Shinobu, she breathes a sigh of anger before storming out of the room.

"I guess not," Shinobu says to herself before heading to the kitchen.

A few hours pass when the four kids meet up again in the dining room to have lunch, which contain of yakitori with gyoza, white rice and miso soup. As they eat, Su begins to talk about what happen to Wally with a half-drunk, half-naked Kitsune in her room. Since the scene with him and Shinobu in the dining room earlier in the morning, Kuki is able to laugh, seeing him look completely humiliate. But her laughter goes away when she sees Shinobu blushing profusely before covering her red-hot cheeks and shaking head. Kuki wonders what she was thinking of.

After that whole embarrass episode, Su began to talk about herself. Both Wally and Kuki are amazed that she is a princess from another country and that she turns into an adult whenever a red moon appears. Wally begins to talk about himself and his friendship with Kuki. Likewise, Kuki tells about herself and her friendship with Wally, but neither of them mention about begin kids next door operatives since there thirteen birthday is coming around the corner. When its Shinobu's turn, Wally is fascinated in what she told about herself. Noticing how taken back is he by this, Kuki silently leaves the dining room.

Deciding to take her mind off things, Kuki heads to her room and changes into her bathing suit to relax in the hot springs. Once she puts it on, she lets out a yawn.

"Man. I feel sleepy." Feeling very tired at the moment, Kuki grabs a nearby blanket, lays herself down and puts the blanket on top of her, deciding to catch some Zs.

When she wakes up, she notices that the room is darker. Getting up off the floor, she walks over to the window and sees the sun setting behind the hill. She thinks how beautiful the sight is when she realizes that it has become late in the day. Remembering that she only has a bathing suit, she puts on a white shirt and shorts before heading down the stairs.

Entering the hallway, Kuki sees the television is on, playing an anime show that she doesn't recognize. As she gets closer to see the anime, she recognizes the back of Wally's head, being that he's the only blonde person with a bowl haircut in this place. She's bewildered when she realizes that sitting very close to him is Shinobu, since she's the only one with dark blue hair.

Kuki can't believe how close those two have gotten with each other. Feeling depressed and a bit of jealousy, she can only watch helplessly as Wally stretches out his arm, which goes around Shinobu's shoulder. A little sweatdrop appears behind her head before it quickly disappears as she places her head on his shoulder, making Kuki's heart split into two and fall to her feet. Kuki stares at the scene for a few minutes, feeling even worse, when she sees Naru and Motoko walking by her.

"Awe. That looks so sweet the way Shinobu-chan and Wally are together like that," Naru comments.

"I agree. They definitely make a lovely couple," Motoko adds before the both disappear up the stairs.

If Kuki's heart wasn't hurt badly before, it has now disintegrated by those comments. Feeling very dejected and shearing a tear, she turns around and is about to make her way to her room when she runs into her cousin Keitaro at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whoa there," he says, grabbing her by the shoulder. "What's the rush?"

"Hmmm...no reason." Keitaro notices something strange the way his cousin looks.

"You alright? You look...sad." Kuki lets out a sweatdrop.

"No! I'm fine! Everything is fine!" She exclaims, feeling a little embarrass. She notices her cousin looking over her head at something.

"Well...alright. But if you ever need to talk about anything, remember that I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks Keitaro."

"Don't mention it." He gives her a hug. "Anyway, how are the lovebirds doing?"

"Love...birds..." With what Su, Naru and Motoko said earlier about Wally and Shinobu being a couple, Keitaro comment enrages Kuki as her flames of fury appear around her body and in her eyes.

"Huh...Kuki-chan?" This is the last thing Keitaro says before Kuki punches him in the stomach, which sends him across town.

Kuki goes to her room and remains there, crying into her pillow, until her mom comes an hour later and tells her that dinner is ready.

When she reaches the dining room and sits down, she's happy to see Wally sitting next to her, bringing a smile to her face. But her smile quickly vanishes when she sees Shinobu sitting next to him. Not wanting to make a scene like what Wally did last night, she just eats her food quietly and listens to Mr. Beatles boring everyone to death about what happen at work.

When dinner is over, Kuki, still wearing her bathing suit, goes back to her room and grabs a towel before going to the hot springs to relax. The warm water is able to soothe her body, but not her mind, thinking about what she saw Wally and Shinobu do the whole day. She does her best to hold back her tears, but when she is unable to, she plunges herself under the water and cries, incase someone unexpectedly happen to come in.

After giving herself a good cry, she remains in the hot springs to relax. A half an hour goes by before leaving the hot springs. Drying herself off and going back to her room, she grabs her night shirt, pajama pants, training bra and underwear. Once she has everything in hand, she heads to the bathroom to take a shower. When she is finish, she puts on her nightclothes and heads back to her room.

Opening the door she notices that her mom is already asleep and Wally's dad looking over some papers, but no sign of Wally. She figures that he and Shinobu are doing something together as she gets herself ready for bed. She lays out her futon and tries to go the sleep, but can't, wondering what the two of them are doing at this very moment. She doesn't realize that it's midnight until she checks the clock when Mr. Beatles turns off the light. Knowing that Wally never returned, she gets out of her futon and crawls to Mr. Beatles.

"Hmmm...Mr. Beatles?"

"Yes Kuki."

"Where's Wally?" She is unable to see Mr. Beatles smile in the darkness of the room.

"Wondering about your friend, I see?" He lets out a chuckle. "Well, don't worry. He's safe. He's sleeping with Shinobu in her room."

"WHAT?!" She shouts before covering her mouth, hoping that she didn't wake up her mom.

"Don't yell. We don't want to wake up your mom. Anyway, Shinobu came here while you where in the hot springs and asked Wally if he could sleep with her in her room for the night." Kuki begins to act frantic, thinking about her sex education class again.

"But Wally's a boy. And...and Shinobu's a girl!"

"I know. But from what I heard, those two really hit it off as friends and Wally looked like he really wanted to spend more time with her." Kuki made a mental note to choke the life out of Wally for wanting to spend more time with Shinobu. "Anyway, I only agreed to it if Shinobu would leave her door open and if Keitaro would watch them."

"Oh. Okay then. Thanks." Feeling discourage, she crawls back to her futon and tries to sleep, hoping that Wally and Shinobu aren't doing anything too friendly with each other.

**End of Chapter**

**Omake**: Fright Night

Hearing a violent and rumbling lighting storm, Kuki wakes up, yelling at the top of her lungs. She gets up from her futon and sees heavy droplets of rain coming from outside the window as the night sky is the only source of light at the moment. She walks around the dark room, trying her best to find a switch. After bumping into and tripping over a few things, she finds the light switch and turns it on. When she does, she turns around and screams, seeing someone in front of her. Staring at the person for a few seconds, she comes to realize that she's staring at a mirror, unable to believe the person in front of her is actually her.

"Oh my gosh," Kuki says to herself, walking closer to the mirror. "I have gigantic boobs!" She grabs her breasts, bewildered and amazed on how big they are.

Feeling a little embarrass about touching herself, she stops and she checks herself out in the mirror as she is wearing a light blue tube top, black leather mini skirt, a white long-sleeve sweater which is tied around her waist, knee-high brown boots and a tan shoulder-holster with a Berretta M92FS inside one holster and a radio in the other.

"Where did I get this outfit?" She thinks, realizing that she has grown taller and looks a few years older. "Oh well. I look pretty damn sexy; if you ask me. Oh no. Mom!" She looks around the room, knowing that her mom wouldn't approve of her outfit, but she, nor anyone else for the matter, is in the room. Wondering where she is, Kuki leaves the room.

Closing the door behind her, she sees how dark the hallway is. Although it is lit with plenty of candles, it's still hard for Kuki to see much in front of her. Walking cautiously and carefully, she makes it down the two flights of stairs and sees light coming from the dining room. Making it to the doorway, she peaks in and sees someone wearing a red vest over a white short-sleeve shirt and dark navy pants with short faded brown hair, kneeling over the other side of the wall.

"Hmmm...hello?" Kuki says softly, walking towards the person. Immediately, the person turns around and aims a .357 caliber at Kuki. She raises her arms up and beings to cries. "No! Please don't kill me!" The person looks at her more carefully before letting out a sigh and putting their gun away.

"Oh. It's just you," the person says, relieving to be a man with a beard. Kuki drops her arms and wipes her frightful tears away. "Anyway, where have you been Kuki?"

"In my room. Wait. How do you know my name? I have never seen you before." The bearded man looks at her strangely, raising an eyebrow.

"Something must be definitely wrong with you. Anyway, it's me. Keitaro." Kuki drops her mouth to the floor.

"WHAT?!" Kuki looks at the man very carefully and sees that his bone stricture is similar to her cousin. "Oh my gosh. It is you."

"I just told you that!"

"Then...when did you start growing a beard?"

"What?! I always had a beard." He turns away from her and walks back towards the wall. "Come on. I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Kuki ask, following Keitaro right behind. She watches him kneel down at the same spot, seeing a small pool of red substance next to him. "Oh my gosh." She covers her mouth, not wanting the red substance be to what she think it is. "Is that..."

"Blood?" Keitaro interrupts. "It is." Kuki put a hand on his shoulder. "Kuki, see if you can find any other clues. I'll be examining this. Let's just hope that it isn't...well...you know."

Kuki doesn't completely understand what Keitaro is talking about, but gives a nod to him anyway and heads straight to the other door. She knows that she's going to the kitchen, but when she enters through the door, she's bewildered that she just entered a hallway.

"Huh?" She cries out. "Where am I?"

Not wanting to back track towards Keitaro, she makes a right, but soon discovers a flight of stairs leads led to a locked door. With no other place to go, she walks back to the other side, where there is an open doorway. Making her way towards it, she can hear chomping noise coming from the other side. Peaking in, she sees someone crouch over another person, apparently eating them. When Kuki gets a good look at the person who is being eaten, she's horrify at who is it as their eyes are rolled back and looking lifeless.

"Mom..." Hearing Kuki speak, the person eating her mom turns around, relieving to be Mr. Beatles, but with glassily eyes, a decayed face and rotten teeth. Standing up, Mr. Beatles makes his way towards Kuki with his arm straightforward. Noticing this, Kuki screams and runs back to the dining room. She busts open the door and runs toward her cousin.

"KEITARO!" She shouts, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shoulder.

"Kuki. What's wrong?" Before she can gave a reply, Mr. Beatles emerges out from the door. "What the hell is that?"

"It's Mr. Beatles." Kuki manages to cry out as he approaches them. "He's some kind of monster! He...he was eating my mom!"

"Well, if that's the case," Brushing Kuki off of him, Keitaro takes out his gun and aims it at Mr. Beatles. "He should have some lead in his diet." He fires one shoot into Mr. Beatles' head, dropping him to the floor as blood squirts out from his forehead.

The two of them wait to see if Mr. Beatles will do anything and after about a few minutes of no movement, they approach him.

"What the hell happen to him?" Keitaro ask.

"I don't know," Kuki reply. "I found him like."

"Well..." Keitaro pulls out his gun. "We better find the others then."

"Others? You mean there are other here?" Again, Keitaro gives her a strange look.

"Did you forget our mission?"

"What mission?" Keitaro slaps his forehead in disbelief.

"Kuki! We're on a mission to find Bravo Team!" Question marks appear above Kuki's head.

"Whose Bravo Team?" Keitaro drops his mouth.

"Their our teammates on...oh forget it!" He turns away from Kuki and walks towards the doorway leading out the dining room. "Come on! We don't have much time to waste."

Kuki is still unsure of the whole situation, but not wanting to be left alone, she follows Keitaro. Just as they reach the doorway, they hear a groan behind them, then a slamming door. Not wanting to know what that was about, they leave the dining room.

"I alright scouted the first floor," Keitaro says. "So we better go up the stairs." He begins to climb the stairs with Kuki right behind him. When he reaches the top of the second floor, he's very surprise to see what he discovers. "Oh great! There is another set of stairs?"

"I thought you knew that." Kuki says. "I mean, you're the manager of this place." Keitaro lets out a sweat drop.

"Manager? I have never been in this place!"

"But I..." Not wanting to hear her explanation, Keitaro points his gun at Kuki.

"Listen little girl! I don't know if you have amnesia or you're playing games with me by being very stupid, but you're annoying the hell out of me. SO STOP IT!"

"But..."

"NO BUTS!" There is an intense moment of silence as Keitaro continues to point his gun as Kuki. She wants to cry, but is afraid that if she does, he'll shoot her. After what seems like forever to her, Keitaro speaks, lowering his gun.. "Anyway, I'm going up to see what I can find. You stay on this floor and scout it out. If you need any help, just radio me. Understood?" Kuki nods in fear as he climb up the stairs.

"What the hell is up with him?" Kuki whispers to herself, watching her cousin disappear into the third floor.

Following orders, she walks along the hallway of the second floor. She tries the first door to her right, but is locked. She then tries the first door on her left, which is also locked, but notices that she needs some kind of key to open it. She continues on and tries the second door on the left. This time, she's able to open it.

Stepping inside, she sees a sink and a bathtub. She remembers that the bathroom is on the other side of the hallway, but with everything going on so far, she doesn't really care that this place is all messed up. Making her way to the other side of the room, she enters an opening, which the toilet lies. To her surprise, she finds it to be pretty clean. So is the sink, But when she looks into the bathtub, she is disgusted with how the water looks so muddy. She is about to leave the room when she notices a chain. Pulling the chain completely out from under the water, she sees the stopper at the other end of it as the tub begins to drain.

Waiting for the water to completely drain out, she peeks in to see why the tub is so filthy. As she does, a hand comes out of the water, scaring Kuki half to death and falling backwards to the floor. She's horrified as she watches someone appear out from the tub. With all the mud covering their body, she is unable to tell who this person is as they fall onto the floor, next to her. It tries to grab her leg, but she jumps out of the way. She immediately stands up and stomps on the person's head. Hearing bones cracking and her foot seeming to be touching the floor, she looks down to see the person's skull busted open with blood oozing out. The sight makes her very sick before running to the toilet and vomiting.

When she's done, she heads to the tub, seeing the bottom cover in mud with something shiny on top of it.

"Wonder what this is?" She lifts the object from out of the tub, which turns out to be a key and heads out of the bathroom of hell.

Back into the hallway, she figures to try the key at the lock door. She goes back to the first door on the left and puts the key into the keyhole. Giving it a twist, she hears a clicking sound before being able to push it open.

Coming into the room, Kuki lets out a scream as she sees someone sitting with their back to the corner, covered in and sitting in a pool of blood. Walking closer to the person, she's bewildered to see that the person's face has been eaten. Not wanting to stare at the person's lifeless body any longer, she turns away and walks to the other side of the room. She comes across a notebook sitting on top of a desk.

"Hmmm...What's this?" Kuki picks up the notebook, opens it up and begins to read it.

_May 9_

Played poker with Wally and Su from Security, and Kitsune from Research. Kitsune was the big winner, but I think she was cheating. Bitch.

'This is a diary," Kuki thinks to herself. 'But who's? And why does it mention Wally, Su and Kitsune? What do they have to do with any of this? I better keep reading.'

_May 10_

One of the higher-ups assigned me to take care of a new creature. It looks like a skinned gorilla. Feeding instructions were to give it live animals. When I threw in a pig, the creature seemed to play with it...tearing off the pig's legs and pulling out the guts before it actually started eating.

'GROSS!'

_May 11_

At around 5 A.M., Wally woke me up. Scared the shit out me, too. He was wearing a protective suit. He handed me another one and told me to put it on. Said there'd been an accident in the basement lab. I just knew something like this would happen. Those bastards in Research never sleep, even on holiday.

'Accident? What accident?'

_May 12_

I've been wearing the damn space suit since yesterday. My skin's getting grimy and feels itchy all over. The goddamn dogs have been looking at me funny, so I decided not to feed them today. Screw 'em.

'That's so cruel.'

_May 13_

Went to the Infirmary because my back is all swollen and feels itchy. They put a big bandage on it and told me I didn't need to wear the suit anymore. All I wanna do is sleep.

'Like a bandage would help itchiness.'

_May 14_

Found another big blister on my foot this morning. I ended up dragging my foot all the way to the dog's pen. They were quiet all day, which is weird. Then I realized some of them had escaped. Maybe this is their way of getting back at me for not feeding them the last three days. If anybody finds out, I'll have my head handed to me.

'Serves you right.'

_May 16_

Rumors going around that a researcher who tried to escape the estate last night was shot. My entire body feels hot and itchy and I'm sweating all the time now. I scratched the swelling on my arm and a piece of rotten flesh just dropped off. What the hell's happening to me?

'Rotten flash just dropped off? ' Kuki starts to become concern.

_May 19_

Fever gone but itchy. Today hungry and eat doggie food.

'YUCK!'

_May 21_

Itchy itchy Wally came ugly face so killed him and ate his face. Tasty.

After reading that last entire, Kuki drops the diary to the floor. She turns around towards the faceless person sitting in the corner, shredding a tear, hoping that the person there isn't whom she thinks it is.

"Wally..." Kuki cries. "No! It can't be true!"

She takes a step towards him. When she hears a rumbling sound. She turns to her left and sees the closet door violently shaking. Unable to move out of fear, the last thing Kuki sees is the closet door opening, revealing Shinobu, looking very pale with decay skin, standing inside before lurching herself forward.

**Disclaimer 2**: I don't own the right to Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, the song _S-U-K-I_ by Funta, which is the ending song for the anime _Popotan_ or Resident Evil.


	3. Tuesday: School Daze

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the Codename: Kids Next Door or Love Hina.

**Edited by:** Zenapax & Iresol

**Note:** Sorry for taking so long to write this. I ran into some personal problems, which I'm still dealing with. But somehow (with very little effort those) manage to balance my problems and writing fanfics. So, I'll either be delaying the next chapter or quickly having it up soon.

**The Agony Of Goodbye: **Tuesday - School Daze

"Huh?" Kuki says, looking into total darkness. "Where am I?"

Feeling around the area with her arms and legs, realizing she's lying down in a narrow space. She tries to stand up, but doesn't get halfway up before hitting her head on something and crashes back down to the floor. Wondering what happen, she raises an arm up, getting about a few feet in the air before touching what seems to be a ceiling.

"What the?" Careful not to hit her head again, Kuki sits up before slowly trying to stand. She gets about three feet of her body up right before touching the ceiling again.

"Oh great!" She cries out. "I'm in the hidden passageway!"

Not caring how she ended up in here, Kuki goes on her belly and starts to crawl, wanting to get out. She thinks she's only going to spend a few minutes in the passageway. After what seems likes few hours, she's hot and sweating all over. Feeling very tired, she collapses.

"Can't move," Kuki cries. "Too exhausted to..." Before she could finish, she lifts her head and sees a faint light in the distance. Excited that she has finally found an exit, she gets her second wind and crawls at top speed towards it.

Once she reaches the light, she lifts up what seems to be a wall scroll and looks out, horrified to see Wally on top of Shinobu, in bed and under the covers.

"Do you want to consummate our love for each other?" Wally bluntly asks, making Shinobu blush like a tomato.

"Yes. Yes I would." A moment later, Kuki can only watch as Wally pulls over the covers.

'Consummate their love?' Kuki thinks as she begins to cries. She can see movement going on under the blanket, hearing faint sounds of what seems to be kissing noises. Unable to take it anymore, she leaps out from behind the wall scroll.

"No!" Kuki shouts, running towards them. "No! I won't let you!"

As she runs, she can hear her name being called out. She ignores it, but soon, her vision becomes blurry that she can't tell where the bed is anymore. After a few seconds, her blurriness gets even worse as the voice gets louder. Kuki closes her eyes, hoping it will go away. After a few intense seconds, she opens them to see a familiar and friendly face.

"Mom?" She says with a surprise tone, seeing her mom with a worried and concerned expression.

"Kuki honey. Are you alright?"

"Yes mom. I'm fine. Why?"

"You were screaming at the top of your lungs about not letting someone do something." Kuki feels embarrassed that she was talking in her sleep.

"Oh that," she giggles, trying her best to sound alright. "Don't worry about that. It was just a nightmare."

"Okay then." Kuki's mom leans over and kisses her daughter's forehead before giving her a hug. "I was just scared, you know." She gets up and heads towards the door. "By the way, breakfast is ready. You better get dressed and grab some before it's all gone." With a smile, she leaves.

Kuki goes to her bag of clothes to change, but at the last minute, changes her mind. Still wearing her night clothes, she heads out the door and down the stairs towards the dining room.

Inside, there is a mountain of food as Keitaro, Mr. Beatles, Mrs. Sanban and Naru sit around the table. Kuki joins them, sitting next to her mom. She takes an empty plate and starts picking up food with chopsticks. Having about the right amount of food on her plate, she grabs a bowl of miso soup and begins to dig in when Su arrives, looking watery-eyed with her tongue hanging out.

"FOOD!" She yells, running towards the table.

She grabs the rice cooker, along with two bowls of miso soup and in a matter of seconds, wolfs it all down. Before she can grab anything else, everyone holds onto their portion of breakfast.

"Dammit Su!" Naru yells. "How many times do we have to tell you not to eat everything on the table! There are other people who haven't eaten yet!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" As the two of them argue, everyone else goes back to eating their breakfast. Keitaro explained to them yesterday, that someone always argues with Su about her eating everything.

Once everything is settled between Naru and Su, they begin to eat breakfast peacefully as Kitsune and Motoko come into the dining room. As they grab a plate and put food on it, Kuki notices that Wally is missing. At first, she thought nothing of it, knowing that he usually gets up late. But then she remembers that he slept in Shinobu's room. Figuring that she's still probably cooking, she gets up from the table and heads towards the kitchen. When she goes in, she sees no one there. Disappointed, she heads back to the table. Mrs. Sanban notices her daughter's sad expression.

"Kuki honey. What's wrong?"

"Oh. It's nothing. I just wanted to ask Shinobu if Wally is awake." She grabs her tamago-yaki with her chopsticks and dips in soy sauce before taking a bite.

"He is," Motoko reply. "I saw him go into the bathroom." Kitsune lets out a confused look.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I also saw Shinobu go into the bathroom." Remembering that both Kitsune and Motoko went down together, Kuki bolts out of the dining room, heading towards the bathroom.

Up the first flight of stairs, she hurries over the to bathroom door. Opening it and making her way through the small entrance room, she goes inside the actual bathroom, seeing Wally just about to stand up from the tub.

"What the?!" He shouts, submerging himself in the tub. "What are you doing here Kuki? Can't you see that I'm taking a bath?"

"YEAH!" Kuki violently cries, coming closer to him. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Where's who?"

"YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Her flames of fury begin to appear. "NOW, WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HER!"

"I'm hiding no one. I'm the only one in here."

"YEAH RIGHT!" Kuki peeks into the tub just as Wally covers himself up.

"Dammit Kuki! Now you've gone too far." Wally seems to think that Kuki didn't hear him, seeing angry fire in her eyes before reaching over to him.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE GAMES! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HER!"

"For the last time, I'm the only one in here. And who are you talking about?"

"SHINOBU! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HER!"

"I'm right here." Kuki turns around, about to kill the both of them, when she notices that Shinobu is wearing a sailor style school uniform.

"What in the world..." Kuki lets out, looking very bewilder. "Why are you wearing that?"

"What do you mean?" Feeling that Shinobu is playing dumb, Kuki storms towards her before she begins to scream at her.

"WHAT DO I MEAN!? YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE NAKED IN THE BATHROOM WITH WALLY!" After realizing what she just said, Kuki blushes like a tomato and covers her mouth. Although Shinobu doesn't quite understand much English, she perfectly understand what Kuki said to her; also blushing like a tomato, but too paralyzed with embarrassment to cover her mouth.

"Come again?" Both girls hear Wally say, who has a towel around himself and looking very angry at Kuki. Before she can think of an explanation, Keitaro appears in the doorway.

"Oh great. I'm too late."

"What do you mean Sempai?" Shinobu ask.

"Look you guys," Kuki interrupts. "I'm sorry for causing a scene. I heard from Motoko that Wally was in the bathroom, but also heard from Kitsune that Shinobu was in there too. I thought you two were together doing...whatever and I guess I'm wrong. Sorry."

"Well, you should be," Keitaro says. "Acting out before hearing the whole story."

"Before hearing the whole story?" Kuki looks bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"After you ran off, Motoko explained that Wally went to the bathroom after Shinobu left because she saw him waiting outside the door. Kitsune then realized that after she saw Shinobu enter the bathroom, she went to the toilet and must have been there longer then she thought before meeting up with Motoko and joining us for breakfast."

"Oh no." Kuki slaps her forehead.

"It's okay," Shinobu tells her. "It's an honest mistake." Kuki sees her smiling, unsure of what to think of it.

"I agree," Wally adds. "No real harm done. But you all do me a favor and LEAVE SO I CAN FINISH MY BATH?!"

"Sorry!" Kuki, Shinobu and Keitaro say together, closing the door behind them before leaving the bathroom.

Kuki and Keitaro head back to the dining room to finish up breakfast as Shinobu heads back to her room. Finishing the last of her food, Kuki puts away her plate in the sink and heads back to her room to change. But before getting there, she sees Shinobu staying outside her door.

"Hey Shinobu." She turns her head towards Kuki.

"Oh. Hi Kuki."

"What are you here?" Shinobu looks a little nervous, avoiding eye contact.

"Well...you see..." A sweatdrop appears on Shinobu's forehead. "I was wondering if you want to come to school with Su and I?"

"School?" Kuki shocking replies. "You have school at this time?"

"Yes. Japanese schooling is different from American schooling you know. Not only do we take different breaks from you guys, but also begin and end the school year in different months." Kuki wants to slap herself for forgetting that part because her mom always tells her about her school days in Japan. Then she wants to slap Shinobu for making her feel dumb.

"I know. I just forgot. But how come you and Su didn't go to school yesterday?"

"It was a faculty staff day, so we got a day off. Anyway, do you want to come?" The moment Shinobu asks that question, Kuki already wants to tell her 'no'. She has been mad at her for spending all of her time with Wally, getting close to him and flirting with him. Even sleeping together in her room. Before Kuki could give her answer, Wally comes out from the room, wearing faded blue jeans, a shiny sliver shirt, white socks and the translating helmet while holding a pair of brown shoes.

"Shinobu." He calls to her.

"Yes?" She turns around towards him.

"Keitaro's shoes are too big for me."

"Darn. I knew this would happen." A question mark appears above Kuki head.

"Why do you have my cousin's shoes for?"

"Shinobu told me that I need to bring indoor shoes since I'm going to school with her and Su." Kuki's mouth drops to the floor before her tongue rolls out.

"WHAT A MINUTE! You're going to school with her and?" Wally nods. "Why? I thought you hate school?"

"I do. But there will be nothing to do around here."

"What do you mean?"

"Our parents are going to work. So is Kitsune, whatever that would be. Your cousin and Naru are going to the library to study for some entrance exam. Motoko is going to her high school while her **:**pointing to Shinobu**:** and Su are going to middle school. Which leaves us here alone."

'What's wrong with spending time alone?' Kuki thought. 'I mean, you were alone with Shinobu all day. And night!'

"Beside, we been cooped up in here since we arrived and I want to do a little sight seeing." Kuki feels disappointed that he doesn't want to spend time alone with her. Worried that she also looks disappointed, she hides her feelings, trying to look cheerful.

"I see your point. Well, Shinobu just asked me if I wanted to come to school with her and Su and I was just about to tell her that I accept her offer."

"That's great. The four of us are going to school together." Wally looks really pleased, which puts a smile on Kuki's face. "But did you tell your mom? I mean, I already permission from my dad."

"Don't worry about it Wally," Shinobu interrupts. "When I asked your dad if you could come, her mom was with him and told me that she could come with us if she wanted to."

"Great!" Kuki shouts, trying to sound happy about this. "I better go get changed then."

"Sure. Wally and I will look for some indoor shoes and we'll meet you at the front door." Shinobu and Wally head towards the stairs as Kuki heads to the room. As she opens the door, she hears Shinobu calling out to her. Looking back into the hallway, she sees Shinobu runs towards her.

"What is it?" Shinobu stops a few feet from Kuki. She looks down at Kuki's bare feet for a moment before looking back at her.

"Ask Su for an extra pair of indoor shoes. You might be her size." With a quick nod, Kuki watches Shinobu runs back towards Wally before they disappear.

Stepping inside her room and closing the door behind her, Kuki makes her way to her bag, checking out what she should wear. Knowing what the school uniform looks like and wanting to get Wally's attention, she decides to wear a plaid teal mini skirt and matching tank top. Just as she's about to leave, she realizes that her mom won't approve of her outfit. Knowing that she has to see Su, she redresses into her black khakis and red long-sleeve shirt. Tucking the clothes that she wants to wear under her arm, she heads towards Su room.

Knocking on her door, Su opens it, greeting her with a smile.

"Hey Kuki! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm going to school with all of you today and..."

"YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL WITH US!" Kuki nods. "YAY!" Su jumps on Kuki, feeling very excited. Kuki tries her best to carry the extra weight on her, but fails as they both come crashing to the floor. She lets out a painful sigh as Su jumps off of her and back into her room.

Getting up off the floor, Kuki enters Su's room. She watches her grab her bag before sprinting towards her.

"Let's go!" Su shouts, grabbing a hold of Kuki's arm. "I want to show you all around school!" With Su's speed and momentum, Kuki takes a few steps to where Su is going.

"Su! Wait!" Kuki manages to get her balance and stop in place, thus making Su lose hers and fall to the floor. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Su rubs her head.

"I think I have a boo-boo." After rubbing her head, she gets up. "But I'll be fine. Come on. Lets go to school and I'll show you around."

"Okay, but I have a favor to ask you." Kuki feels a bit nervous about asking to hid her clothes from her mom when she remembers about the shoes. "Actually, it's two favors."

"Oh? Then what are they?"

"Well, the first one is do you an extra pair of indoor shoes that I can borrow? Shinobu told me that you and I might be the same size."

"I might. Let's check then."

Su goes back to her room, followed by Kuki. They go to the other side of the room with not much forest area. They walk up to her closet door, where she takes out a few shoe boxes. She checks the inside of a few boxes before handing one to her.

"Try that one." Kuki opens the box and pulls out a pair of white sneakers. She places it on her feet and begins to walk around in them. "How do they feel?" With her back towards Su, Kuki gives a little twirl, smiling at her.

"They feel great!" Su begins to clap as Kuki takes off the shoes. "I can't believe that we have the same shoe size."

"I know." Grabbing a plastic bag, Su takes the shoes and puts them in it. "Okay. We're set. By the way, what is the other favor you wanted?"

"Oh that." Kuki begins to blush in embarrassment. "Well, I was wondering if I could put these clothes in your bag?" Walking up to Kuki, Su looks at the clothes. She picks them up and in a flash, changes into them, checking herself out in the mirror as Kuki has a bewildered expression across her face.

"Why don't you just wear this?" Su ask. "This looks really cute and you may have a lot of guys coming after you!" Kuki begins to blush again, only wanting Wally coming after her.

"I know, but my mom doesn't approve of me wearing outfits like that outside the house. So I need to hide it in your bag until we're at school so I can change into that."

"Oh. I see now." In a blink of an eye, Su changes back into her school uniform, putting away Kuki's clothes in her bag. "Sure. I'll help and don't worry. I'll keep it a secret from your mom."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for." Kuki lets out a smile, realizing that she has made a friend in Su. "Anyway, lets go. I want to show you around before class begins."

"Alright." Kuki grabs the indoor shoes and the two of them leave the room together.

Down the stairs and to the front door, they meet up with Wally and Shinobu, who are waiting for them. Kuki and Wally tell their parents goodbye before leaving for school.

After descending the long flight of stairs, the group walks across the street and waits by a bus stop. They wait about a minute before they see a bus coming towards. Boarding the bus, they make their way to the back before sitting down. Upon Su and Shinobu's request, Wally and Kuki take a sit next to the window, so that they can see parts of the city. Wally immediately sits down, looking out the window. Kuki hesitates, wanting to sit next to him, but follows suit, taking the seat in front of him. As she sits down, she notices that Shinobu is slowly making her way towards Wally. Without thinking, Kuki gets up from her sit, grabs Shinobu's arms and quickly sits back down.

"Sorry," Kuki says, trying to act cheerful. "But I really don't know you very well, so I thought we should sit together and talk." She lets out a smile, hoping to conceal her motive is that if she can't sit next to Wally, neither can she.

"Well..." Shinobu looks up, seeing Su with a confused expression before turning back to Kuki. "It's fine with me, unless Su wants to sit with you." She turns back to Su.

"It's alright." She replies with a smile before sitting next to Wally.

Kuki is bored out of her mind the whole ride to school, trying to make conversation with Shinobu. She didn't have a lot to talk about with her since she really didn't want to know her. She is glad that Shinobu did have things to talk about or she would have been in an awkward situation. Su also joins in on the conversation as Wally continues to look out the window.

Half an hour passes before the foursome reach their stop. They get off and walk about a block before reaching a long and tall gray building with a lot of windows. As Wally and Kuki look in amazement, Shinobu and Su lead them to the front door. When they enter, they see a few kids standing next to what seems to be a larger wall full of small cabinet holes.

"What are those?" Wally ask.

"They're called _getabako_. It's where you put your outdoor shoes in," Shinobu answers. "They're all assigned, so you can't put your shoes in with ours."

"So, where do we put ours?"

"Over there." Shinobu points to a small _getabako_ next to the front door. "Those are reserved for visitors."

As Wally makes his way to the visitors' _getabako_, Kuki notices that he's carrying a plastic bag with him. Following him, she takes off her shoes and places them in one of the _getabako_ next to his before putting on the shoes Su let her borrow. When she gets them on, she sees Wally already making his way towards Shinobu and Su. They wait until Kuki joins them before moving along. They walk about hundred yards before making their way to the office.

As everyone enters, Shinobu tells them to stay by the door before walking to the faculty office. It doesn't take her long before she comes back, handing Wally and Kuki plastic badges.

"What are these for?" Kuki ask.

"Those are visitor passes." Shinobu answers. "It's just to let the teachers and other facility know that you're not students here."

Putting on the badge, Kuki looks down and notices the shoes Wally is wearing, making her laugh and falling to the floor.

"What's so funny?" Everyone ask together. Kuki, trying to control her laughter, gets up and makes her way towards Wally.

"Wally. Are you really wearing..." Kuki can't help but chuckle some more.

"Yes?" Although Wally replies with an angry and annoy tone, he's a little embarrassed.

"Are you wearing Mary Jane shoes?!" Wally sweatdrops, blushing like a tomato.

"Hmmm...yes." His answer causes Kuki to fall down laughing again.

"Why are you wearing girl shoes?" Su ask.

"Because these are the only indoor shoes that I found that fit me."

"But Mary Jane shoes?" Kuki replies, get up again and holding her side. "It's pretty funny that you're wearing girls' shoes. Anyway, who's are they?"

"They're mine." Kuki's laughable mood changes to despair when she realizes that Shinobu spoke up.

"They're...yours?" Shinobu nods.

"Yeah." She begins to blush. "He tried just about every pair of shoes in the Hinata Sou before trying on those. I never would have imagined that we have the same size shoe."

Kuki feels very ill at the moment. Not only have they spent most of the vacation together, they have somewhat the same physical build. At least, feet wise. She swears that if she catches Shinobu wearing any of Wally's clothing, she's going to murder her.

"Well, I'm just glad we didn't have to buy a pair of indoor shoes." She lets out a chuckle, trying to hide the pain she's in. "Anyway, is there a bathroom nearby?"

"Sure. Just down that hallway."

"Thanks." Kuki turns towards Su. "Give me your bag."

"Huh? Why?" Su is a little confuse by her request until she remembers what's in her bag. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Say, why don't I come with you?"

"Okay." The two run side by side, entering the bathroom together.

Both Wally and Shinobu turn towards one another, showing the same bewildered look. They wait a few minutes before their friends return, seeing Kuki wearing something completely different.

"WOW!" Shinobu surprisingly says. "You look so pretty."

"Thank you," Kuki replies, thinking that she's making her jealous. "What do you think Wally?" Watching his expression on his face, she thinks he isn't impress with what she's wearing.

"Is that another one of your 'my mom won't let me wear this in public' outfits?"

"HEY!"

"What do you mean?" Shinobu ask.

"Kuki's mom is pretty strict on what Kuki can and can't wear. She usually hides the clothes she wants to wear, that her mom won't allow, in her bag and will wear it once she's at school. I don't understand the whole thing because she looks the same to me, no matter what she's wearing." A ten ton anvil falls on Kuki's head, knowing that her plan to get Wally's attention didn't work.

"Well, I think she looks pretty hot to me," Su says, putting an arm around Kuki's shoulder. "Come on! I want to show you around the school before we go to class."

"What about Wally and Shinobu? Shouldn't they come with us?"

"Why?" Shinobu ask before surprisingly popping her eyes out, looking embarrassed. "Oh shoot. I forgot to tell you. Su and I are in different grades, so we won't be in the same classroom."

"WHAT?!" Kuki shouts. "You mean you two aren't in the same grade?"

"That's right," Su adds. "I'm one grade higher then Shinobu." Kuki looks bewilder, thinking all this time that they were in the same grade.

"Since the two of you are here, the plan is that you'll go to Su's class while Wally goes my class," Shinobu explains as Kuki grinds her teeth. "We'll get together at lunch and you'll switch places."

"Switch places?"

"Meaning that after lunch, you'll go to Shinobu's class," Su begins explaining. "And Wally goes to my class!" Kuki hides her disappointment, knowing that she won't spend a lot of time with Wally. "Now come on! Time is a wasting!" Before Kuki could say another word, Su grabs her arm and drags her out of the hallway, leaving Wally and Shinobu alone.

"So..." Shinobu begins, blushing a little. "You want me to be your tour guide around the school? I promise to be more gentle then Su is." Wally laughs at that comment.

"Thanks, but there is nothing I really want to see. I'm not a school person."

"Oh. Well, you want to go my classroom then? One of my friends is usually there by the time I arrive and the others comes a few minutes after."

"Sure."

The two of them walk to the end of the hallway and climb a flight of stairs. Once they're at their floor, they enter another hallway before stopping at the second door on the left. Shinobu opens the door slightly, peeking into her classroom.

"Oh good," she says. "My friend is here."

Sliding the door completely open, Shinobu lets Wally enter the room. Stepping inside, he sees the classroom empty except for a girl with short brown hair, sitting on the opposite side of the room, reading a book.

"Akiko-chan!" Shinobu calls out as she closes the door. The girl turns her head towards them and smiles.

"Shinobu-chan!" Closing her book and letting it drop on her desk, the girl gets up from her seat and makes her way towards her friend. "Long time, no see."

"Oh, come off it! It's only been a few days." Wally watches both girls smile and giggle. When the giggling stops, the short brown haired girl looks at him.

"Hey. Who are you?"

"Oh. I almost forgot," Shinobu interrupts. "Akiko-chan, this is Wally Beatles. He is Sempai's cousin's friend. He has been staying with us for a few days now." The girl looks bewilder by Shinobu's explanation.

"So, he has no relation to Keitaro?"

"None what so ever. Anyway, Wally, this is one of my best friend in the whole wide world, Taichi Akiko."

"Hello," Akiko says with a friendly smile to him, staring at his head.

"Hey," he replies, feeling awkward at the moment.

"What's that?" She ask, pointing to his helmet.

"You mean this?" Wally also points to his helmet. Akiko nods to confirm it. "Well, this is a translating helmet that Su made. It helps me not only understand Japanese, but also be able to speak it."

"WOW!" Akiko looks baffle by this. "I can't believe that Su made something that actually didn't kill anyone."

Wally and Shinobu lets out a sweatdrop as they hear the door opening. Everyone looks towards the door and sees another girl with long black hair in pigtails, entering the room. They watch her close the door before turning around, staring at them.

"Oh good. You're here." Shinobu says, coming towards the girl. "Wally, this is one of my other best friends, Hattori Yasuko." Wally can't help but stare at the girl's blushing face, wondering what she's thinking. "Yasuko-chan, this is Wally Beatles."

"Hello," Yasuko says in a quite voice.

"Hi," Wally replies. "Are you okay? Your face is all red."

"IT IS?!" Yasuko covers her face. "Oh, this is so embarrassing!"

"Don't mind Yasuko-chan," Akiko says to Wally. "She's always like this around new people."

"Oh. Well, don't be embarrassed. I understand how hard it is when you meet someone new for the first time."

"Thanks." Wally doesn't know if his words of encouragement worked because she's blushing even harder, but she does show off a smile towards him. "Say, your Japanese is really well spoken."

"Thanks, but I don't know any Japanese." A question mark appears above Yasuko's head.

"But you are speaking Japanese right now."

"I know, but I don't know it." More question marks appear above Yasuko's head. "You see, I'm able to speak and understand Japanese because of this translating helmet."

"Oh. I get it now. Where did you get it?"

"Su made it." Yasuko sweatdrops.

"Su...made that?!" Wally nods. "And...you're still alive?" Now he sweatdrops.

"Okay. Does Su usually make bad inventions or something?"

"No," Shinobu answers. "But they usually have a way of back firing at people."

As time goes on and more of Shinobu's classmates arrive, the four of them sit together, talking about themselves. Wally listens in as Akiko tells him that she was Shinobu's first friend, since she was sad and depressed when they first meet and didn't talk to anyone. She doesn't tell much about herself, other than that most of the girls tease her and have locked her in the bathroom stall on more then one occasion. Yasuko doesn't tell much about herself either, explaining that she doesn't know where to start. What she does tell is that she likes to make cosplay costumes of her favorite anime and video game characters for herself and her friends, which doesn't interest him. Although not here, Shinobu tells him about their other friend, Hoshi Kiyohara. She tells him that she's very wild and out-spoken, but knows her limits, thus never getting into trouble. At least, not real trouble. She also has been best friends with Yasuko since they were in first grade and enjoys cosplaying and singing, hoping to be either a pop singer or a _seiyuu_. She is also the one that gave Shinobu most of her manga. Just as the group finishes talking, they look towards the door, seeing a girl with short flaming orange hair coming in.

"That's Hoshi-chan," Shinobu says to Wally. It takes Hoshi a few seconds to see her friends before walking towards them.

"Hey everyone," she says with a smile before looking at Wally. "Say, I don't recognize you."

"Oh him," Shinobu responds, standing up from her desk. "Hoshi-chan, this is Wally Beatles. He's from America and has been staying with us a couple of days now. Wally, this is Kiyohara Hoshi."

"Hello," he says, looking at Hoshi staring at him steadily. It creeps him out for a few seconds before she looks at Shinobu with the same look. Again, a few seconds go by before she looks back at Wally, but this time, her expression changes to being surprise, making him confuse. She stares at him for a few more seconds before looking back Shinobu with a bewilder expression.

"Oh my gosh, Shinobu-chan. I can't believe you snagged yourself a foreign boyfriend. And a cute one too I might add." Shinobu lets out a little yell before falling to the floor. Moments later, she gets back up, looking like a tomato.

"Boyfriend?!" Millions upon millions of little sweatdrops appear on Shinobu's head. "He...He's not my boyfriend!" Hoshi looks at Wally, nodding nervously in agreement with Shinobu.

"Yeah...Sure he's not." Hoshi sarcastically says. "Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you." She extends her arm out, seeming to want a hand shake. Wally accepts it, but begins to regret a few seconds later as she shakes his arm and the rest of his body wildly.

A few minutes after meeting all of Shinobu's friends, the teacher arrives. Just as she's about to start class, she notices Wally with the girls. She motions him to come towards her. Shinobu goes with him and explains the whole situation to the teacher. After giving it some thought, the teacher tells them that she'll allows him to sit next to her and the others, just as long as he or the others aren't misbehaving during class and will tell the other teachers about him. Before going back to their seats, the teacher also tells them that he isn't allow to help them with the work she's going to present in class, which Wally is thankful for since he really isn't good in school.

After going back to their seats, the teacher begins class. Wally listens in as the teacher explains math formulas. For the first time since going to school, Wally is comfortable being in a classroom, knowing that he doesn't have to learn anything.

After the first five minutes though, he becomes bored, wanting to be disruptive. He begins to think of what he can do when he looks at Shinobu's face. She seems serious, concentrating at what to teacher is teaching. Not wanting to disappoint her, he bites his tongue and listens to the lesson plan.

Nearly an hour passes before the teacher is done and leaves the classroom. Wally breaths a sigh of relieve, knowing that he didn't cause any trouble. He watches everyone in the class gets up, either talking with one another or stretching.

"Boy! That was difficult," Hoshi says, putting her book away. "I didn't understand a thing Toujo-sensei taught us."

"Isn't it because you suck at math, Hoshi-chan?" Yasuko sarcastically ask, causing Shinobu, Akiko and even Wally to laugh.

"Oh shut up." She turns away from Yasuko and looks towards Wally. "So, what did you think of your first time in a Japanese classroom, Shinobu's boyfriend?" Wally is about to respond when he realizes what Hoshi called him, blushing all over. Shinobu on the other hand, falls out of her seat. She shoots herself back up, either looking red of embarrassment or red of anger.

"I told you already. Wally is not my boyfriend!"

"And I'm telling you right now, I don't believe you." Hoshi lets out a devilish glare towards the two of them, who are side by side. "I'm going to keep calling him that until you admit that he is your boyfriend. Or at least, you have a crush on him."

"I DO NOT!" Shinobu screams, causing everyone in the classroom to look at her before going back to their business.

"You shouldn't be yelling in class, Shinobu-chan."

"Then don't be teasing me or calling Wally my boyfriend!"

"Say girls, when does the next class start?" Wally ask, changing the subject. "I mean, I don't mind listening in your conversation, but I don't want you to be late." All the girls look at him and laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Wally," Shinobu says, trying her best not to laugh. "I guess I forgot to tell you that unlike the schools in America, it's the senseis that move to classroom to classroom. Not the students."

"Great! Now you tell me!" The girls laugh again just as another teacher shows up.

The next subject Wally sits in is Japanese history. He's fascinated by the class since everything the teacher telling the class is new and interesting to him. Unfortunately, with all the names, cities, prefectures, eras and dates foreign to him, he's having a hard time understanding the information.

After finishing that class, the next teacher comes in, surprising Wally as he teaches English. The teacher asks him to join in, which he politely decline, knowing that he's a bad English student. He does listen as students read sentences out loud, thinking that some of them speak English really well while others need more practice.

Once the class is over, everyone begins to leave the classroom. Wally is a little confused by what is going on before Shinobu tells him that the next class is physical education. He gets all excited since that is his favorite subject. He goes with the girls to the locker room, but has to go to the boys since he isn't allow in the girls. Hoshi makes a joke about Shinobu allowing him to go in there once all the girls leave so she can strip in front of him, which causes Shinobu to turn bright red again, pushing her and Hoshi into the locker room. Before going in with Yasuko, Akiko tells him where the boys locker room is and explains that their teacher is a male, so he should ask him for a set of extra clothes if he wants to join them.

Watching the girls go in, Wally makes his way to the boys locker room, trying to find the teacher. When he does, he tells him who he is and that he wants to participate. The teacher goes to the back of the office to see if they're any extra clothes, but comes up empty. The teacher does tell him not to be discouraged since all he was going to make the students do is run.

Wally makes his way out of the boys locker room and into the PE area, where basketball courts surround him. Not knowing or seeing the door leading to the girls locker room, he leans along one of the basketball poles, trying to relax. As he waits for the girls, he looks up at the sky, wondering what Kuki and the others are doing at this very moment.

"There you are!" Recognizing Shinobu's voice, he feels himself being pushed. He takes a few steps forward before stopping. Turning around, he sees Shinobu with her signature smile before it quickly disappears. "Oh. I see that Nakamura-sensei didn't have any spare clothes for you."

"That's okay." He told me that..." He notices Shinobu's PE uniform, causing him to stare in awe and confusion. Although the white shirt she's wearing seems to be a size smaller then what he seen her wear, he can't believe that her shorts looks like bikini bottoms. He is unable to turn away, staring at her shorts and legs. Soon, Yasuko, Akiko and Hoshi join them, but are also wearing what Shinobu is wearing.

"Wally..." Shinobu says, which brings him back to senses.

"Yes?"

"What did sensei tell you?"

"Oh. He said that all you guys were going to do was some running." All the girls sigh in despair. "Anyway, what are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Yasuko exclaims before understanding what he's getting at. "Oh. You mean these?" She sticks out her pelvic forward, causing Wally to turn around and nosebleed. "They're called _buruma_. These are our issued gym shorts."

"So that's what they are," Wally responds, turning back to the girls while still holding his nose. "Can you tell me why they're so short?"

"It's to give us more leg movement," Hoshi answers. "Though, I think it's only an excuse for us girls to show off our legs so the guys can look at them. Just like what you're doing." Wally feels embarrassed as he sees the girls laughing at him. He turns around, walking away from them, wanting to crawl into a deep hole. He suddenly feels someone grabbing his shoulder. He turns to his side and sees Shinobu next to him.

"Don't mind what Hoshi said. We have been wearing _burumas_ since elementary school, so we're used to guys staring at us like that. And don't worry about what you just did. I should have warned you about this." He doesn't know why, but Wally feels relieve, no longer bothered by his actions.

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, class begins. Wally watches the girls and everyone else in the class stretches and runs two laps on the track. Once everyone is back, they, along with the teacher and Wally, goes back to the track. Since he can't participate in the running, the teacher hands him a stop watch and clipboard, asking him if he wants to do the hundred meter time trails for the boys or the girls.

Since he's comfortable with Shinobu and her friends, Wally opts to go with the girls. The teacher tells the class what's going on before going to the other side of the track with the boys. Wally does his best to make the girls run the time trails and actually does a good job of it, with a little help from Shinobu and her friends.

Once the time trails are over, the teacher announces the end of class, letting everyone to go back to the locker room. Before going with her friends, Shinobu tells Wally to meet her and the others outside the girls locker room.

It doesn't take long for Wally to make his way back to the entrance of the girls locker room. He waits a few minutes before seeing Shinobu and the others coming out together in their school uniform. As he joins them, Shinobu tells him that it's lunch time as they head towards the cafeteria.

Going inside, Wally and Shinobu attempt to find an empty table while the other girls stand in the lunch line. Since the cafeteria is still pretty empty, it doesn't take long for the duo to find a table. As they sit down next to each other, they hear two trays fall on the table. They look up and see Kuki and Su sitting across from them with a large bowl in front of them.

"Hello Shinobu! Wally!" Su says in excitement.

"Hey you guys," Wally replies. Shinobu notices the looks on both girls faces. Su seems very happy, knowing that this is the only time they hang out together in school. Kuki on the other hand, looks exhausted.

"Say Kuki. Are you alright? You look tired."

"I am," Kuki says in a weary voice. "Su dragged me around the entire school. I didn't realize that you have to be the energizer bunny just to keep up with her."

"Awe! That's nice of you to say," Su says before digging into her bowl. Kuki is about to do the same thing when three girls join the table.

"Hey Su!" The three of them say together. With a mouthful of noodles, Su waves at them. Confuse, Kuki looks at Shinobu, pointing to the three girls.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't introduce you to them. Guys," Shinobu waves her hands in front of the three girls, getting their attention. "Okay guys, this is Sanban Kuki. She's Sempai's cousin. Kuki, these are my best friends. Taichi Akiko, Hattori Yasuko and Kiyohara Hoshi." Kuki lets out a small smile to Shinobu's friends. They smile back at her before eating their food. Kuki is about to do the same thing when she sees Shinobu handing a small box to Wally.

"What's that?" Kuki ask, getting their attention.

"You mean this?" Shinobu points to the box. Kuki nods. "It's a bento box." Knowing what a bento box is, Kuki begins to act hysterical.

"What a minute! You mean you made lunch for Wally?" Everyone at the table stares at Shinobu in bewilderment.

"Yeah," Shinobu replies, handing Wally the bento box. "I made one for you too." She goes into her bag and pulls out another bento box, making her friends goes back to eating their food. "I already have my own, so this is yours if you like." Kuki is relieved that the lunch she made for Wally isn't an _aisai bentou_.

"Thanks, but I already bought mine."

"I'll take it!" Before anyone can react, Su grabs the bento box from Shinobu's hands and wolfs down the contains in a matter of seconds. When she's done, she sees at everyone at the table holding onto their lunch. She sighs in despair, knowing that her friends won't share their lunch with her. After everyone finishes eating, they leave the cafeteria together, walking aimlessly in the hallway.

The walk through the hallway is pretty peacefully and relaxing for Wally. He looks at the architecture of the school, comparing it with his school as he hears the girls asking Kuki about herself. He can hear her enjoying herself in her voice, looking happy and comfortable with them.

After going through most of the school, everyone begins to go back to the classroom. As they enter the building, Hoshi grabs Shinobu by the arms and drags her into the girls bathroom, telling Yasuko and Akiko to follow. They do as the other three wait for them in disbelief. After a few minutes, they hear the warning bell.

"We better get going Wally," Su says with eagerness. "I don't want to be late to my favorite class!"

"Oh? What would that be?"

"SCIENCE!" Su hops up and down for joy before turning her attention to Kuki. "Anyway, I'll see you, Shinobu and the others after school. Bye!"

Before Kuki could say goodbye, Su grabs a hold of Wally's arm and literally flies up the stairs. Knowing the way she acted in her classes, Kuki knows that he's in a world of action and chaos, wondering what kind of trouble she's going to put him through.

'Hope she doesn't do too much to him.'

"Hey guys!" Hearing Hoshi's voice, Kuki turns around and sees her holding onto a frightful Shinobu as Yasuko and Akiko come out of the bathroom door. "What do you think of Shinobu-chan's new look? Pretty sexy huh?" Hoshi flashes a dramatic smile before it fades away with a look of bewilderment when she sees Kuki. "Hey! Where did Su-chan and Shinobu's boyfriend go?"

"Oh. They went to..." Realizing what she said, Kuki drops her jaw. "SHINOBU'S WHAT?!"

"Don't mind Hoshi-chan," Yasuko says. "She's just teasing Shinobu-chan because Wally is like the first guy besides Keitaro to be this close to her."

"Oh. I see now." Kuki laughs, grateful that it was only a joke.

"Anyway, where did Su-chan and Wally to go?"

"Su took him to class because they heard the warning bell."

"Darn!" Hoshi cries, snapping her fingers. "And I wanted to know what Shinobu's boyfriend thought of what I did to her."

"QUIT CALLING WALLY MY BOYFRIEND!" Shinobu screams, pushing her friend away from her. Kuki begins to study Shinobu face since her attire is the same, but can't find anything different.

"What did you do to Shinobu anyway? I don't see any changes."

"Hoshi-chan put lipstick and a little blush on Shinobu-chan," Akiko answers. "As she puts it, she wants Shinobu-chan to look pretty and feminine when Wally sees her again and might be enchanted by her new look to kiss her." Kuki's head explodes just thinking about that.

"Look guys!" Shinobu interrupts. "Let's take Kuki to class. I don't want to be late and have her in trouble."

"Fine!" Hoshi says, making her way towards the stairs. As they follow, Kuki can't help but wonder what Wally will think of Shinobu's new look.

As the girls make their way back towards class, Wally stares out the window in Su's classroom, sitting in the back next to her. The class itself is real boring for him as one by one, students come up to the front and present a report that's science related. He doesn't pay attention to any of it, continuing to stare out the window. He notices on a few occasions the teacher staring at him, but doesn't seem to care.

After feeling like forever to Wally, Su nudges him, telling him that she's going to present her report. Not wanting to be rude to her, he watches her make her way to the front of the class, carrying something underneath a large red cloth. Placing it on the teacher's desk, she turns towards her classmates, holding a piece of the cloth.

"Alright everybody. My report is on..." Wally watches her pull the cloth off the object, but can't see it. In a matter of moments, he sees her classmates ducking under their desk, screaming at the top of their lungs. Even the teacher cowers behind a student's desk. He doesn't know why until he sees the object on the teacher's desk, not sure if he should be impressed or frightened. "MISSILES!"

"Oh gosh!" One of her classmates yells.

"She has done it now!" Another one shouts.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" A third classmate screams as that classmate begins to pray.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Su calmly says.

"You mean like when you had that bacteria and you broke the vial, making us sick for a month?" Su sweatdrops.

"Yeah!" All her classmates and the teacher sweatdrops and begin to pray. "HEY! Have a little faith in me! Anyway, missiles. How are they made? How do they work. And what makes them go boom?" When she says 'boom', all her classmates and the teacher scream in terror.

As Su continues in her presentation, Wally notices that some of her classmates have calmed down and are sitting back in their seat. The rest, including the teacher, are still hiding behind a desk. Listening in, he is really interested in her presentation, even those he doesn't understand the technical jargon she's talking about.

A few minutes goes by in the presentation when Su goes to the missile. She begins to fiddles with it, explaining the different compartments in and around the missile, when the class hears the ignition go off. The class scrambles in a panic as Wally anticipates the missile sky-rocketing through the ceiling, thinking that this is the most interesting thing he has experienced at school. The missile soon begins to lift off, making it's way towards the ceiling. But as it gets halfway there, the missile makes a ninety degree turn towards the class and comes rushing at them, heading straight for Wally.

Noticing this, he ducks under his seat in time as the missile flies by. He hears the window break above him as shattered pieces of glass fall below like rain droplets. After a few seconds, he gets up from under his desk, looking at the broken window with the missile nowhere in sight. He turns around, looking angry and bit frightened, making his way towards Su.

"What in the world just happen?" He yells. "I almost got killed!"

"Oh, don't worry," she replies. "You're fine now."

"FINE?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, I didn't, did I? Anyway, that missile I shot out is a homing missile. I program it to find a rare metal and when it does, it'll blow it up!"

"Well do you want it to blow up a rare metal?" After giving Wally's question much thought, Su sweatdrops.

"I don't know." Wally sweatdrops. "Anyway, we won't be seeing that missile any time..." Su looks bewilder, staring out in a daze. "Huh Wally. You better run."

"Why?"

"That rare metal I told you about that the missile finds."

"Yes? What about it?"

"Some of it's in your helmet."

"WHAT?!"

Wally turns around, seeing the missile coming back, aimed at him. Letting out a scream, he makes like a bat out of hell and runs out of the classroom, with the missile hot on his tail. Flashing a smile, Su calmly skips her way with towards the teacher, who is still hiding behind a student's desk.

"So Uehara-sensei, what's my grade for the report?" The teacher falls unconsciously to the floor.

As Wally runs for his life, Kuki sits in Shinobu's classroom, continually keeping her mind off the comment Hoshi made. She knows it is a joke and that Shinobu's friends are just teasing her, but it still bothers her. She can't help but look at Shinobu's face, seeing the bright red lipstick and soft colored blush applied to her.

'Damn. She looks so beautiful and mature with make up on,' Kuki thinks. 'With the way she has been flirting with Wally, she'll definitely get his attention now.' She lets out a small sigh, hearing the teacher calling out Shinobu.

"Yes Minamito-sensei," she responds, standing up from her seat.

"Shinobu, can you please get the television from the office room?" She nods and makes her way towards the door. Shinobu gets a few feet to the door when everyone in the classroom hears someone screaming for help. "What was that?"

Before anyone can even breath, they hear a sound explode from outside the classroom. A moment later, the door is blasted open as something collides with Shinobu, sending her to the other side of the room. When she crashes into the wall, a dark cloud of dust appears on top of her, making all of her classmates and the teacher rush towards her with concern.

"Shinobu! Are you alright?" The teacher yells, fanning the cloud.

The whole class begins to wonder about Shinobu's condition as the dust cloud starts to settle. All of a sudden, Kuki hears a faint popping noise. She looks around the classroom to see where it came from, but nothing looks out of the ordinary. Going back to the cloud, she sees that it has completely vanish and gasps in horror to see Wally on top of Shinobu with their lips inches away from touching.

"Damn that Su," he groans, beginning to stand up. "Having a missile chase me all because she put a rare metal in the helmet. Why I'm going to..." He looks down, finally noticing that he's on top of Shinobu. He begins to blush as she starts to groan, opening her eyes.

"What happened?" She looks up to see Wally, blushing at the sight of him. "Wally? What are you doing here?"

"Huh...Let's just say that one of Su's inventions finally backfired on me." The two begin to laugh until they turn away from each other, seeing Shinobu's classmates staring at them.

Remembering the position he's in, Wally jumps off of Shinobu, sitting a few feet next to her. As he starts to explain what happen in Su's classroom, Kuki notices something on his face. She stares at it for a few seconds before realizing what it is. She turns to Shinobu's friends, getting their attention.

"Do any of you have a tissue?" Kuki ask.

"I have a handkerchief," Yasuko replies.

"I'll take it."

Yasuko goes back to her desk and grabs it from her bag. Handing it to Kuki, makes her way towards Wally and rubs it all over his lips. When she's done, she pulls it away and looks at it.

"Hey!" Wally yells. "What was that for?"

"Red..." Kuki replies with a depressing tone.

"Red? What do you mean red? Am I bleeding or something?" Shinobu and her friends goes to Kuki and inspects the handkerchief. When they check the red mark, Shinobu looks very pale while Hoshi giggles madly.

"Oh my gosh! This isn't blood. It's lipstick!" Hoshi turns her attention to Wally. "You kissed Shinobu-chan!" His entire face goes red, letting out a giant sweatdrop as the class goes crazy.

"WHAT?!"

"You kissed Shinobu-chan!" Hoshi repeats. "I put some make up on her before lunch ended so you could kiss her, but you already left. I guess this and the power of love bought you to give Shinobu-chan her first kiss, huh Shinobu's boyfriend?"

"SHUT UP! MY NAME IS WALLY! NOT SHINOBU'S BOYFRIEND!"

As the teacher tries to restore order in the classroom, no one notices that Kuki left the room. She sprints through the hallway and enters the girls bathroom. Going into one of the stalls, she close the door and begins to cry, knowing that she missed her chance to give Wally his first kiss.

**End of Chapter**

**Omake:** Cosplay Fashion Show

"Explain to me again what we're doing?" Wally ask Hoshi, who along with Kuki, are standing outside Shinobu's room.

"Okay, but one last time. Yasuko-chan made a few costumes for Shinobu-chan for the up coming anime convention we're all going to. We just want your guys' opinion on how she looks in them."

"How come I'm the only one going in costume?" Shinobu shouts through her door.

"Because Akiko-chan and I already tried our costumes. Anyway, do you have your first one on?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then, we'll get started. Akiko-chan." The door creeps open. A hand sticks out from the opening, holding an index card. Hoshi takes it before the hand disappear and the door closes. "Alright Kuki and Shinobu's boyfriend..."

"I told you already! My name is Wally!" Hoshi stares at him evilly.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say, Shinobu's boyfriend." Wally falls down embarrassing. "As I was saying, thank you for coming and welcome to the first annual Hinata Sou Cosplay Fashion Show. All costumes are designed by the talented Hattori Yasuko; our door opener is the graceful Taichi Akiko and our model is the sexy Maehara Shinobu." Kuki turns to Wally, who is blushing. She wants to kill him right then and there, but hears Hoshi continuing on. "Our first costume is like our school uniform, but a bit different. From the anime Azumanga Daioh, here is..."

Opening the door, Shinobu comes in a school uniform. It's similar to her uniform, but this one is all red. She smiles at her American friends, twirling around in a circle, showing off her costume. When she's done twirling, she continues to smile, looking very happy. A few seconds go by when her smiles fades, looking at Hoshi. Yasuko and Akiko also come out from the doorway, looking at Hoshi.

"What's a matter Hoshi-chan?" Akiko ask.

"Yeah. Why didn't you say my character's name?" Shinobu adds in.

"Because I don't know which character you're playing."

"What do you mean?" Yasuko ask.

"Come on! We've all watched the anime. They pretty much wear that! Shinobu-chan can be all of the characters."

"You have a point." Yasuko stare at Shinobu carefully. "How about Kaorin? Shinobu-chan pretty much has the same hair cut as her."

"Your right!" Hoshi shouts for joy. "From Azumanga Daioh, Kaorin!"

"WHAT?!" Shinobu shouts in disbelief. "You mean the lesbian that has a crush on Sakaki-san?" Her friends nod. "NO! I don't want to be her! I like boys!"

"You do? Who then?"

"I like..." Shinobu stares at Wally and begins to blush, letting out a sweatdrop. "Never mind! On to the next costume please!" Pushing Yasuko and Akiko away, Shinobu closes the door. Hoshi shifts her attention back to Wally and Kuki.

"So, what did you think?"

"She looked..." Kuki begins, but Wally pushes her out of the way.

"She looked pretty and very cute! I never seen that azu manga...whatever it's called, but costume looked great on her and I really want to see that anime." Wally hyperactively says, making Kuki wanting to strangle him to death.

She gets up and brushes off any dirt on her clothing. Sitting back up, she's about to give her opinion when the door creeps open. Again, a hand sticks out, but is holding a few index cards. Hoshi grabs it and looks through them.

"Is this all in order?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then. Anyway, the next costume may not look like much, but the character is in fact a sorceress and a princess. From Slayers, Amelia!"

Opening the door, Shinobu pops out in a cream colored clothing with pink trim on the bottom of her shirt, around her collar and on her short sleeves. She also has teal boots, a black belt around her waist with pink fur attached to it, pink waistbands and a pink choker. There are also four large blue marbles: one on her belt, another around her neck and one on each wrist.

"Our model may not know it, but wearing that costume gives her magic powers that her character possess." Shinobu looks at Hoshi in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me Hoshi-chan?!" She shakes her head. "That has to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I mean, like a fireball is going to come out of my hands because I'm dressed as..."

"Excuse Shinobu," Kuki interrupts. "But what is that in your hand?" Shinobu looks down to see.

"Oh. That's a fireball." She turns her attention back to Hoshi when she realizes what she just said. "Wait a minute! A fireball?"

She looks down at her hand again and sure enough, there is a fireball. Bewildered, Shinobu throws the fireball off her hand, blowing and brushing any excess fire off. When she's done, she's feels relieved, but soon goes into a panic state when she sees Wally, literally burn to a crisps.

"Oh my gosh! Wally! Are you okay?"

"Never...better..." He spits out a puff of smoke before falling to the floor. Confused, Shinobu turns her attention to Yasuko.

"How in the world do I have magic powers?"

"You know how accurate I try to be when I make costumes. Since Amelia has powers, I put powers in your costume." Shinobu show a surprising look on her face, unable to believe it.

"So I really have powers?" Yasuko nods. Shinobu gets a bright idea and puts her arms together in the air as a red aura appears around her. "_Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows..."_

_"The hell?!" Hoshi shouts. "Is Shinobu-chan performing the Dragon Slave?"_

_"She can't!" Akiko answers. "Only Lina can perform that!"_

_"Buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness!" Shinobu continues her chant as more red aura appears._

_"Look! I don't know if Shinobu-chan can perform the Dragon Slave, but I want to stop her it if she can!" Immediately, Shinobu's friends come towards her._

_"Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON..." The girls jump their friend, causing Shinobu to lose consideration, along with the red aura. "Hey you guys! I was only kidding!"_

_"Yeah right!" Her friends say in unison. Yasuko and Akiko quickly begin to remove Shinobu's costume as Hoshi closes the door._

_Throughout the whole ordeal, Kuki brushes off most the ash from Wally's body. Finally regaining consciousness, Hoshi goes on with the fashion show._

_"After that near death experience, we're ready for the next costume. Her next character may look sweet and innocent, but she can literally kick your ass! From Rumble Roses, _Hinomoto Reiko."

Opening the door, Shinobu wears knee-high red leather boots with black trim down the middle, red leather short-shorts and a red scarf. Both Kuki and Wally are guessing that she's wearing some kind of red leather top since the strap is showing, but Shinobu is covering up her chest area with her arms.

"Hey Shinobu-chan! You're not suppose to do that," Hoshi shouts. "That's disrespectful to the designer."

"I don't care!" Shinobu cries. "This top is too small! I'm afraid of a wardrobe malfunction!"

"Oh don't worry! You're among friends. Besides, you're in front of your boyfriend and I don't think he would mind!" Before Shinobu could say another word, Hoshi comes and slaps her arms.

Screaming in pain, Shinobu lets go of her chest, reveling her red leather bikini top. Kuki soon realizes that Shinobu wasn't covering her chest because her top is too small, but because she's showing a lot of her cleavage. Turning to Wally, she sees him covering his nose.

"That hurt Hoshi-chan!"

"Sorry, but look on the bright side, your boyfriend definitely likes that costume." Shinobu turns to Wally, seeing the same thing that Kuki does.

Shinobu lets out a scream and closes the door. As they wait for the next costume, Wally grabs a box of tissues, wiping all the blood from his nose. Kuki is still angry at him when Hoshi begins to speak.

"Our next costume is for you guys. A little slice of Americana as you call it. Representing the red, white and blue the only way she can, Wonder Woman!"

Opening the door, Shinobu reveals knee-high red boots with white trim around the top and the middle of the boot, blue bikini bottoms with tons of white stars, a red top with a large gold eagle and a golden tiara with a red star in the middle. She also has a golden lasso tied to her waist.

"What do you think guys?" Shinobu ask, seeing their bewilder expressions with Wally again covering up his nose.

"I think..." Kuki begins when her mouth drops to the floor. "I think your eagle fell."

"What?" Shinobu looks down and sure enough, her golden eagle has fallen to the floor. Looking at her top, there is a cut that not only goes down to her waist, exposing more of her cleavage, but also showing her belly button.

"Now that's a wardrobe malfunction!" Hoshi laughs. Shinobu screams louder then before and again closes the door.

After that little mishap, Kuki's anger grows even more when she sees small amount of blood coming out of his hands. After Wally wipes the blood off his nose and hands, they wait for the next costume when they hear yelling coming from Shinobu's room.

"I'm not wearing that!" Recognizing Shinobu's voice.

"Oh come on! It's looks really cute on you." Akiko pleads.

"I said no."

"Please Shinobu-chan?" Yasuko begs. "I worked really hard on the costume."

"I said NO!"

"But..."

"NO!"

Suddenly, the group outside Shinobu's room hears a lot of rumbling going on. From what they can tell, they hear fists being thrown, slaps across the face, bodies hitting the floor and things breaking inside. After a few minutes, Akiko emerges from the door with blood coming down from the top of her head.

"Huh...Hoshi-chan. Yasuko-chan and I need a little help."

"What seems to be the problem?" Before Akiko can answer that, they hear Yasuko screaming in pain.

"Let go! You're hurting me!"

"Shinobu-chan is surprising strong." Akiko finally answers.

"Oh. Okay. I'll give you a hand." She turns towards Kuki and Wally. "Do to an uncooperative model, the fashion show is going to be delayed a bit. Just sit back and enjoy yourselves and we'll get the show back on in a moment." With that, Hoshi goes inside Shinobu's room, closing the door.

The scuffling continues, hearing the same noises as before. Kuki can only wonder what kind of costume Shinobu is unwilling to wear. Within a minute, all is silent. Both Kuki and Wally eagerly look at the door, wondering what just happened. A moment later, Hoshi steps out from the door, showing off a shiny black eye to her right eye.

"Without further delay, let's continue with the fashion show. Our next costume maybe a bit revealing for our model's tastes; trust me, it's not; but with a little persuasion and a pair of handcuffs, we are able to show you it. From Sorcerer Hunters, Chocolate Misu!"

Opening the door, Yasuko with a bloodily lip and Akiko with more blood pouring out of her head, stand between a crying Shinobu. Kuki immediately takes notice that her arms are behind her before taking a good look at her costume. She doesn't understand all the fuss about wearing the costume, seeing her wearing black baggy pants, black boots and a black leather hat with pins of a skull with two bones making an X and a golden eagle spreading its wings in the middle. That is until she notices Shinobu's top, which is basically a pair of black suspenders covering very little of her chest.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kuki shouts in bewilderment, making her speechless and unable to think straight. Remembering that Wally is sitting beside her, she turns to him and sees that he doesn't even bother to cover up his nose, watching blood flow down like a crimson waterfall. "WALLY!"

"HUH?" Apparently, Kuki has seen Sorcerer Hunters because when Wally turns, she is dressed like Tira Misu with a black leather bustier, mid-thigh high black leather boots and signature black leather whip. With all the anger built inside of her for the way Wally has reacted towards Shinobu's costumes, Kuki swings her whip her him, causing him to jump ten feet back, just missing him where he stood.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kuki shouts, slowly making her way towards her friend. Fearful of her new attitude, Wally scrambles and makes a mad dash out of the hallway, with Kuki chasing after him.

"Hey you two!" Hoshi shouts as they disappear around the corner. "We're not done yet. We still have the lingerie session to show you."

"LINGERIE?!" Shinobu cries. Having seen her fair share of lingerie catalogs that the older residents have left around, she shoulder thrust her friends, causing them to fall to the floor. Free from their grasps, she runs in the direction of Wally and Kuki. "THAT'S IT! I QUIT!" She runs as fast as she can with her arms behind her back because of the handcuffs as her friends give chase.

**Second Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Azumanga Daioh, Slayers, Rumble Roses, Wonder Woman or Sorcerer Hunters.

**Besides Grammar Mistakes, Please Review**


	4. Wednesday: Karaoke Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the Codename: Kids Next Door or Love Hina.

**The Agony Of Goodbye:** Wednesday - Karaoke Battle

With a heavy and broken heart, Kuki wakes up and stares at the ceiling. She turns her head towards the clock, which reads nine thirty. Letting out a sad sigh, she wonders how she ended up back in her room in the dormitory. The last thing she remembers was crying in the bathroom stall after realizing that Wally and Shinobu kissed.

Feeling hungry, Kuki stumbles out of her futon, lying on the cold hardwood floor. After what seems like an eternity, she stands up and heads out the door.

Going down two flights of stairs, Kuki enters the hallway and sees Wally in the living room, fiddling around with a bunch of wires. She lets out a smile, knowing that they're alone in the dormitory before making her way into the kitchen. When she enters, she sees a note on the counter. She picks it up and begins to read it out loud.

Kuki-

I cooked some food for you, but Su ate it all. If you're hungry, there is a box of cereal hiding in the cupboard where the plates are since Su never checks for food there. Enjoy yourself and we'll be back soon for the party.

-Shinobu

"Party? What Party?" Kuki says out loud.

Kuki throws the paper in the trash and looks through the cupboard where the plates are stacked. Seeing the box, she takes it out and a bowl that just happens to be in the cupboard. Pouring the cereal into the bowl and setting it on the counter, she goes to the refrigerator, taking out a carton of milk. Before going back to the counter, she grabs a spoon from the drawer. She pours the milk into the bowl before putting it back into the refrigerator and leaving the kitchen with her cereal.

Instead of sitting down in the dining room to eat, she makes her way towards the living room where Wally is. She takes a seat on the couch, still watching him continue fiddling with the wires.

"Hey Wally!" Kuki shouts for joy, making him turn around towards her. "What you doing?"

"Oh good! You're here. You think you can help me with his?" He replies, totally ignoring her question.

"It depends. What do you need help with?" She takes a bite on her cereal.

"I need to put this karaoke machine and..."

"Wait." She spits out some of her cereal. "You're putting together a karaoke machine?" Wally nods. "Since when do you like karaoke?"

"I don't. But Shinobu told me that since her friends are throwing us a goodbye party and that they like karaoke, I should set this up." Kuki realizes that this must be the party that Shinobu meant in her letter. "Anyway, she told me that there should be English instruction, but I can't find it. You think you can read me the Japanese's ones?" Kuki feels a little hurt with his request, knowing that he would never do this for her or anyone else. But...

"Sure. I'll help you," she agrees to it, not wanting to disappoint him.

While still eating her cereal, Kuki reads off the instructions as Wally follows them, putting the karaoke machine together. In no time, he finishes setting up the karaoke machine as Kuki finishes her cereal. She takes her bowl back into the kitchen, sitting it in the sink before going back to her room. After changing into her blue short-sleeve shirt and jeans, she heads back to the living room and sees Wally watching an anime show. She checks the television and doesn't recognize the show.

"What you watching?"

"Ranma One Half." Wally's eyes never turn away from the television. Kuki is a little angry that he's watching it since Shinobu recommend to him.

"Is it okay if I sit and watch it with you?"

"You might be lost in the storyline. I just started the third season and they introduce a new character."

"I don't care."

"Then go right ahead." With that, Kuki takes a sit on the couch next to Wally.

The whole time Kuki is there, she feels depress. She's glad that her and Wally have some alone time with each other, but wishes that they did something more interactive, like talk or play a video game. The anime is a pretty good show to watch, seeing a resemblance from characters to Inuyasha. But she can't enjoy herself, knowing the only reason why they're watching this is because of Shinobu.

Once they finish watching, Wally gets up from the couch, puts the DVD back into the case and heads into the dining room. A bit confuses with a few questions mark appearing above her head, Kuki follows him. When she enters, he is nowhere in sight. Knowing that there is one place he could have gone to, she heads into the kitchen and sees him taking something out of the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?"

"Shinobu told me to put this pan of cake batter into the oven around this time."

"Cake batter?"

"Yeah. She wanted to have cake for the party."

"Oh. What kind of cake is that?"

"She told me it's a green tea chocolate cake. It's a new recipe she found on the Internet. She's a very good cook, so I hope I don't mess it up for her." Kuki now admits jealously, knowing that Wally would never help her in the kitchen.

Putting the pan into the oven, Wally asks Kuki if she can order some okonomiyaki, wanting to try it since the anime kept showing it. Not wanting to leave the dormitory since she doesn't know where to go, she checks in the phone book and calls the nearest okonomiyaki shop, which is on the other side of town.

After placing the order, Kuki checks back with Wally, who is looking bored stiff at the oven. Grabbing a couple of folding chairs, she makes her way towards him. After handing him one, they unfold it and sit down, talking nonsense to each other. Since exploring the dormitory on their first day, Kuki is enjoying her spring break. She makes sure not to bring up his up coming birthday since he has been depressed by it before coming to Japan.

A half an hour goes by before they hear knock on the door. Knowing that the only person they're expecting is the deliveryman, Wally hands Kuki the money their parents left out for them before making her way to the door. After paying the deliveryman, she brings back two small boxes into the kitchen just as Wally takes out the cake from the oven. Putting the pan in the counter, he grabs a fork and a pair of chopsticks before making his way toward Kuki. They sit next to each other in the dining room, eating their food as they continue talking nonsense.

Once they're done eating, they put their utensils into the sink before placing the small boxes into the trash. After that, Wally goes to the refrigerator and takes out a small jar of chocolate frosting, setting it on the counter next to cake. He tells Kuki to grab two knives from the drawer as he goes through the cupboard. She doesn't know what he's up to, but follows his orders. Taking the knives from the drawer, she goes to the counter, and places them next to the cake. She takes a look at the jar of frosting and notices a few other items next to it: a small jar of white sprinkles, small bag of gummi bears, a small box of nonpareils candies, ten chocolate truffles and a small tube of decorating gel.

"What are these items for Wally?"

"Shinobu told me that I can decorate the cake however I want, just as long as I leave the middle part on the top for her to write on and don't make the cake look _ecchi_. I thought why not the both of us take half the cake and decorate it the way we want to." Although Kuki is angry that Shinobu didn't tell her to decorate the cake, she's glad Wally thought of her to help out.

"Sure, but do we have more decorating gel tubes? I want to draw some stuff on my side of the cake."

"Sure." He goes into a cupboard, grabbing a few small tubes and hands them to Kuki. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She feels Wally's hand touch hers, making her smile and slightly blush.

"No problem. By the way, what is _ecchi_? I don't know the meaning of that word and I don't want to accidentally put it on the cake." Kuki blushes even harder, letting out a sweatdrop. She leans over to Wally's ear and tells him, making a comment about the gummi bears. She doesn't want to tell him what it means, but doesn't want to see him hurt and embarrassed either. Pulling back, she sees his dark crimson face, looking like he's about to explode. "So that's what it means." Kuki nods. "Alright then, I'll make sure no gummi bears are even close to each other."

Getting down to business, Wally and Kuki take turns putting frosting all over the cake. Once they're done, they begin to decorate their side of the cake, making sure to leave the top middle space for Shinobu. The two of them enjoy decorating the cake so much they haven't notice that time has flown by until Shinobu and her friends arrive just before four o'clock, seeing them working very hard. They look over to Wally's side, which is covered in mostly sprinkles on the sides with some of the nonpareils candies, four chocolate truffles and a few gummi bears spread out on the corners. Kuki's side doesn't have as much as Wally, but has drawn about the same figure all around the cake with different colors.

"What you draw Kuki?" Shinobu ask in English, seeing Wally not wearing his translating helmet.

"I drew rainbow monkeys."

"You what?" Wally screams, looking at Kuki's side of the cake. "Ah curd! I knew you where going to draw those."

"Well, they look very pretty." Kuki is surprise by Shinobu's comment. "Anyway, you two done so I decorate?" They both nod, taking a couple of steps back as Shinobu makes her way to the cake. She grabs one of the decorating gel tubes before turning back to Wally. "Before I forget, you set up karaoke machine?"

"Yeah. I couldn't find the English instruction, but Kuki translated the Japanese one to me."

"We check to be sure it right," Hoshi says, leaving the kitchen with Akiko and Yasuko following.

"You get helmet Wally," Shinobu tells him, beginning to decorate the cake. "We be sing Japanese songs soon and I want you understand." She watches him smile at her before leaving the room. She looks over to Kuki, who seems angry as she watches Wally leave. "Kuki, can you please make sure that my friends have the karaoke machine on and running by the time I bring the cake over?"

"Okay." Kuki answers, leaving the kitchen and heading to the living room. She sees Shinobu's friends seeming to mess around with the karaoke machine as there are some snacks, cans of soda, paper plates and plastic utensils on the small table. "Did Wally and I set it up wrong? And where did you get the food?"

"You guys didn't mess up the machine," Akiko says. "You guys set it up just fine."

"Then what where you doing?"

"I was just putting in the CD so we can get ready to sing."

"As far as the food goes, we got it at my parents' restaurant," Hoshi replies.

Kuki watches as the girls continue checking the karaoke machine, making sure that it's ready for them to sing. Once that's done, they all begin to dig in on the snacks as Wally comes into the room with his translation helmet. A minute later, Shinobu comes into the room, carrying the cake and a knife. Everyone pushes the snacks closer together to make room for the cake.

"I hope you two like it," Shinobu says, wiping her forehead with her arm. "Sorry if I wrote it wrong. I'm not very good in English." Everyone looks at the writing on the cake as Kuki reads it out loud.

"Farewell Wally and Kuki. Thanks for the memories." At that moment, Kuki wanted to shove the cake right into Shinobu's face since all of her memories on this trip are all bad ones.

"You wrote it very well," Wally says, smiling at her.

"Thanks." Shinobu begins to blush. "Anyway, lets have some cake!"

Everyone grabs a plate and Shinobu cuts the cake. Once everyone has a piece, they sit down and begin to eat. Kuki is surprised that Shinobu is sitting next to Wally and notices that he got a bigger piece then anyone else. As everyone finishes their cake and some go for seconds, Hoshi claps her hands loudly.

"This party is too quiet!" She shouts, grabbing a microphone. "We should have some noise by singing some karaoke. Here Yasuko-chan. You go first." Yasuko looks very pale with twirls in her eyes.

"But I don't sing karaoke."

"Oh come on. Sing."

"No."

"Sing."

"No."

"SING!" Hoshi puts the microphone in front of Yasuko's lips.

"NO!" Yasuko pushes the microphone away.

"Gosh! You're so easiest embarrassed. I was just teasing you."

"That's so mean of you Hoshi-chan!"

"I know. Anyway, Akiko-chan. Shinobu-chan." Both girls look up at Hoshi. "Let's go first. I want to work on that routine with you."

"Routine?" Kuki ask as both girls stand up.

"There is an anime convention in June with a performance competition. We're going to participate in it and win first prize!"

"You want to practice it now?" Shinobu ask. Hoshi nods. "As in the dancing?"

"Yeah." Shinobu turns to Wally before turning back to her friend.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not a good dancer."

"Don't worry about it. It's just practice. Besides, I think your boyfriend should see it before he leaves."

"How many times do I have to tell you," Shinobu pulls out a megaphone. "WALLY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh come on."

"No." Shinobu folds her arms. "And I'm not going to performer with you because you been teasing me about Wally. You haven't even called him by his name once." Hoshi feels bad for hurting Shinobu's feeling.

"Look. I'm sorry. Okay?" Shinobu brushes off her apology, giving her an angry glare. "How about this. I'll call him by his real name for now on if you performer in front of them?"

"You promise?" Hoshi extents her arm with her pinky out. With a smile, Shinobu unfolds her arms and grabs the pinky with hers.

With the problem resolve, Hoshi fiddles with the karaoke machine as Shinobu and Akiko grab a microphone. Soon, all three girls stand closely together with Hoshi in the front and Shinobu and Akiko in the back. They stay still for a bit before a popish beat comes out of the speakers. The girls do some arm movements, going side to side before putting their microphone close to their lips.

**Shiroi hane ga hora mieru desho?** (Look! Can you see her white wings?)  
**Anata wo mitsumete'ru me mo** (Those eyes gazing at you)  
**Amai koe mo yasashii te mo** (That sweet voice, and those gentle hands)  
**Anata dake no tame ni iru hazu** (They exist only for you)  
**Sugoku chikai tokoro kara mamotte iru no yo** (Protecting you from so very close by)

**Kimi ga ai de nayamu koto ga aru nara** (If you're worried over love)  
**Pinchi sain dashite matte mite yo** (Give a call for help and just wait)

**Koi wa doki doki suru kedo** (Love makes your heart pound, pound but)  
**Ai ga love love suru nara** (If love is loving, loving, then)  
**Motto gan gan ikou yo** (Let's go go)  
**Kitto chansu wa aru kara** (Because the chance will surely appear)  
**Ai no tenshi wa hohoende'ru yo** (The angel of love is smiling at you)

Kuki is amazed with their performance so far. She can't believe how well organize, in-sync and simple their dancing is. She has been keeping a close eye on Shinobu's routine, knowing that she's doing this for Wally.

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki dashitara** (If you have only a little bit of courage)  
**Anata wa kawareru hazu yo **(you'll be able to change yourself)  
**Jishin motte ganbatte yo** (Have faith in yourself, and do your best)  
**Tsurai koto datte norikoete** (Overcome all the pain)  
**Anata ni wa dekiru hazu yo** (I'm sure you can do it)  
**Hitori ja nai no yo **(You're not alone)

**Hito to aishiaeru koto ga dekitara** (If you can love someone)  
**Sore wa kitto tsuyoku nareru koto yo** (then without a doubt, that's what it means to be strong)

**Koi ni uki uki shite'ru ne **(Love makes you feel on top of the world)  
**Ha to run run shite'ru yo **(Your heart feels like it's on cloud nine)  
**Anata kira kira shite kita **(You've shone like the stars)  
**Kare ni atakku shiyou yo **(So let's go in and attack him)  
**Ai no tenshi mo mimamotte'ru yo** (The angel of love is watching over you)

As the girls continue to dance to the beat, Kuki notices that Shinobu has been serious throughout her performance. She seems to be concentrating too hard on her dancing as on a few occasion, she has been a half a second to a second late with her movement with the other girls. Kuki turns towards Wally, who seems to be enjoy it. She feels jealous towards Shinobu, never seeing that look on his face whenever she performance in front of him.

**Kimi ga ai de nayamu koto ga aru nara** (If you're worried over love)  
**Pinchi sain dashite matte mite yo** (give a call for help and just wait)

**Koi wa doki doki suru kedo** (Love makes your heart pound, pound but)  
**Ai ga love love suru nara **(If love is loving, loving, then)  
**Motto gan gan ikou yo** (Let's go go)  
**Kitto chansu wa aru kara **(Because the chance will surely appear)  
**Ai no tenshi wa hohoende'ru yo** (The angel of love is smiling at you)

More of the beat continues as the girls keep on dancing. Once the song is over, the girls stop dancing, breathing a sigh of relief. Kuki, Wally and Yasuko begin to clap for a good showing as the girls smile at their friends and take a bow.

"Thanks you guys," Hoshi compliments. "But I got to know, what did you think of Wally's wife's performance?" Before anyone can answer, everyone's jaw drops to the floor as some have twirls in their eyes while others have no pupils.

"What did you just call me?" Shinobu ask, looking furious at her friend.

"What's the matter? I promised you that I would call your boyfriend by his real name."

"BUT WALLY'S WIFE?"

"You never mention anything about the contexts." Shinobu begins to cry. "Anyway, who's next?" She cunning looks over to Wally.

"Hey now! Don't be looking at me like that. I don't do karaoke and even if I did, I would have no idea what I would be reading."

"But that helmet of yours..."

"Doesn't work for reading Japanese characters."

"Shoot!" Hoshi snaps her fingers in defeat. "And I wanted to hear you sing too. How about you, Kuki?"

"I don't know a lot of Japanese songs."

"Do you watch anime or play video games?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"The CD is mostly anime and video game songs. You should be able to find something you know of." Kuki hesitates, looking nervous. She's uncomfortable singing in Japanese since she has never done it before. She's about to decline when she remembers the look on Wally's face during Shinobu's performance.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot."

Kuki stands up and makes her way towards the monitor as the other girls take a seat on the couch. Taking the large book of songs, she rifles through, but doesn't recognizes any of them. After a minute, she's about to give up when she finally sees a song she knows. She pushes the numbers for the song before seeing a picture of a waterfall appear with the lyrics of the song on the bottom of the screen. She smiles, knowing she picked the right song. She looks over to Wally, who is sitting next to Shinobu. She feels her jealousy increase, but notices that his attend is on her, seeming eager to know what she's going to sing. She lets out a smile before grabbing the microphone and looking back to the monitor, seeing a countdown to let her know when to sing.

**What can I do for you?**

'What the?' Wally thinks. 'I was expecting Japanese. What is this? And why does this sound familiar?'

**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?**

'What a minute! I know this song! It's from that video game I recently been playing. It's...it's...'

**Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta basho ni iru** (I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day)**  
Tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai** (It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return)

'Uh...nevermind.'

**Yume ni mita katachi to wa** (The shape I saw in my dream)**  
Nanimokamo ga chigau** (Is different from everything**)  
Genjitsu ni wa... memai sae suru** (I become dizzy from reality)

**Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou** (The feeling of swaying in the real world)**  
Maketakunai** (I don't want to lose)**  
Mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni** **kikoete kuru **(The only thing I can hear from my heart is to run**)  
Kimi wa hitori jyanai** (You are not alone)

**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?**

Feeling comfortable singing the song, Kuki begins to sway her hips side to side.

**Kesshite furimuki wa shinai anata ni wa toyoranai** (I won't turn back, I won't rely on you)**  
Nanika ga areba kanarazu suguni kite kureru kara** (Because if something happens, you'll always come to me quickly)

**Ima boku ni dekiru koto** (The only thing I can do now)**  
Sore wa shinjiru koto **(is to believe**)  
Shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru** (The truth is in my heart)

**Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou** (The feeling of swaying in the real world)**  
Sasaeru no wa** (Holds me up)**  
Sou anata ga oshietekureta subete **(You taught me everything I know)**  
Ima no watashi **(That is me now)**  
Daraka, hitori jyanai** (So, I am not alone)

Hearing the mellow beats of the song, Kuki decides to be a little flirty, looking at Wally.

**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?**

She steps out from the monitor, dancing her way to the table.

**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?**

She stares at Wally with a seductive look, pointing her lips at him with each word.

**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?**

For the first time on the vacation, she's happy to see him blush, knowing that she's the reason for it.

I can hear you

She flashes him an innocent smile before making her way back to the monitor.

**Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou** (The feeling of swaying in the real world)**  
Kanjitemo** (Even if you feel it)**  
Anata ga me o tojita nara soko ni iru** (If you close your eyes, I will be there)**  
Kizuna ga aru** (There is a bond between us)**  
Dakara, hitori jyanai** (So, you are not alone)

**Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou** (The feeling of swaying in the real world)**  
Maketakunai** (I don't want to lose)**  
Mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni** **kikoete kuru **(The only thing I can hear from my heart is to run**)  
Kimi wa hitori jyanai** (You are not alone)

**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
I can hear you**

As the song starts to fade, Kuki looks up at everyone with blink stares. She's unsure of what they're thinking or what their reacts is going to be until Shinobu begins to clap. Soon, everyone else joins in on the clapping. She looks at Wally clapping and finally gets the look she has been waiting for, though he adds in a little embarrassment with it.

"WOW Kuki! That was great," Shinobu tells her.

"Yeah! I didn't know you could sing so well," Yasuko adds.

"Well, I like karaoke. So singing comes natural for me."

"I'm just glad you aren't in the competition because you would blow us out of the water," Hoshi says. "Okay, who's next?"

"Let's go again, Hoshi-chan," Akiko says. "I want to try that routine I like." Hoshi has a blink stare at her friend before it goes away.

"Oh. That one. Alright, since you like it so much." Akiko rapidly claps her hands, standing up and making her way to the karaoke machine. "Come on Shinobu-chan. Let's do this. Since we have no dance steps for this one, we're only going to sing."

"Actually, there is a song I want to sing...by myself." All of Shinobu's friends look at her strangely.

"By yourself?" Yasuko ask. Shinobu nods. "Since when do you sing solo?"

"It's just a song I been meaning to sing for a while."

"I didn't know you wanted to do something solo Shinobu-chan," Akiko says. "You go first. I can wait."

"But I would have to change CDs and the song you guys are going to sing is already in. I can wait."

"If you say so, but if you're not going to sing with us, we can't do the song. You know we need three people for it."

"I'll do it," Kuki eagerly shouts without hesitation. "I need to expand my knowledge of anime and video game songs, so this should do me some good."

"Alright!" Akiko cheers. "You get Shinobu's part of the song."

"Sure." Immediately after saying that, Kuki looks confuses. "Uh...what part does she sing?"

"Come here," Hoshi says, grabbing a hold of Kuki's hand as they make their way towards Akiko. "Since the song has either all of us singing or one of us singing, I'll squeeze your hand to let you know not to sing and when I don't squeeze your hand, you sing."

"That sounds like a good idea, but why that way? Why not the other way around?"

"I done this before and it's better this way. By the way, we all start out singing, so I won't squeeze your hand just yet." Kuki nods in agreement.

With a microphones in hand, Akiko pushes the numbers for the song before it loads up. They see the lyrics on the bottom of the screen as the count down reach zero.

_All:_**  
Pawafuru mirakuru ima kuru** (It's powerful, it's miraculous and it's right here)**  
Hajikeru majikaru wandafuru** (It's bursting open, it's magical and it's wonderful)**  
Mirikaru komikaru koi suru torokeru** (It's lyrical, it's comical and it's enhanced with love)**  
Mira Kurumi!** (Look, it's Kurumi!)

_Akiko:_**  
Kiss kara hajimaru miracle datte aru yo ne** (There is a miracle that started with a kiss, isn't there?)

_Kuki and Hoshi:_**  
Aru yo ne **(Isn't there?)

_Akiko:_**  
Ame demo hare demo anata ga iru kara** (Whether it rain or shine, wherever you go)

_All:_**  
Itsumo zun zun ikeru yo** (I will always go with you)

_Hoshi:_**  
Subasa no haeteru tenshi ni natte tondara** (Even if you get angel wings and fly away)

_Kuki and Akiko:_**  
Tondara** (Fly away)

_Kuki:_**  
Ginga no kanata no kirameku chaperu de** (I would go to your glittering chapel at the other end of the galaxy)

_All:_**  
Wedding-bell narasu no **(To ring your wedding bells)

_Akiko:_**  
Shimpai shinai ki ni shinai **(No need to worry, no need to fret)**  
Naku no wa ureshii toki da yo **(You'll cry for joy once again)**  
Mamotte ageru watashi no mune de** (I'll protect you and say)**  
Kyuin! tte dakishimete ageru** ("Kyuin!" as I hold you to my chest)

_All:_**  
Pawafuru mirakuru ima kuru** (It's powerful, it's miraculous and it's right here)**  
Hajikeru majikaru wandafuru** (It's bursting open, it's magical and it's wonderful)**  
Mirikaru komikaru koi suru torokeru** (It's lyrical, it's comical and it's enhanced with love)**  
Mira Kurumi!** (Look, it's Kurumi!)

Kuki feels a bit jittery, wiping the sweat off her forehead from singing this song since she has never heard it before. She looks over to Wally with a serious facial expression.

_Akiko:_**  
Kiss shite mezmete onna no ko-tte uki uki** ("A kiss can wake a girl" you said, and it makes me happy)

_Kuki and Hoshi:_**  
Uki uki** (So happy)

_Akiko_**  
Honki de suki nara tamerawanai de ne** (If you're serious about love, you can't hesitate)

_All:_**  
Koi wa byun byun ikou yo** (Love will leave you if you do)

_Hoshi:_**  
Anata no tame nara hi no naka datte atsukunai** (I would walk through fire for you)

_Kuki and Akiko:_**  
Atsukunai** (Just for you)

_Kuki:_**  
Koori no kuni demo mizugi de ikeru yo** (Or go to a freezeing country in a bathing suit)

_All:_**  
Uchuu datte OK** (Even outer space is OK)

_Akiko:_**  
Anshin shite ne hotto shite ne** (Aren't you relieved? Are the burdens all gone?)**  
Itsudemo egao de iru kara** (I always want you to smile)**  
Futatsu no mune no fukurami no naka** (Something will swell up in our chests)**  
Otona no haato ga aru kara** (And it'll sound like a heart)

_All:_**  
Kiss kara hajimaru miracle** (There is a miracle that started from a kiss)**  
Nachuraru sumairu wandafuru** (It's natural, it smiles and it's wonderful)**  
Awateru korogaru ukareru yume miru** (It's confused and it's tumbling down, yet it still looks like a dream)**  
Mira Kurumi!** (Look, it's Kurumi!)

As the beat continues on, Kuki breathes out a sigh of relief, knowing that she has been doing a pretty good job of singing. She looks at Wally again and doesn't understand why he's smiling.

_Akiko:_**  
Honto wa ano ne chotto dake** (But seriously here, just a minute)**  
Ima yori nakayoku shitai no** (I want now to know you better since)**  
Anata no koe de sasayaki kakete **(Your voice whispers to me you say)**  
Yasashiku dakishimete hoshii** (You want to hold me gently)

_All:_**  
Pawafuru mirakuru ima kuru** (It's powerful, it's miraculous and it's right here)**  
Hajikeru majikaru wandafuru** (It's bursting open, it's magical and it's wonderful)**  
Mirikaru komikaru koi suru torokeru** (It's lyrical, it's comical and it's enhanced with love)**  
Mira Kurumi!** (Look, it's Kurumi!)**  
Mirikaru komikaru koi suru torokeru** (It's lyrical, it's comical and it's enhanced with love)**  
Mira Kurumi!** (Look, it's Kurumi!)

_Akiko:_**  
Mira Kurumi!** (Look, it's Kurumi!)

The three singers look up at their friends, who's expressions are faceless. Kuki's nervousness skyrockets feeling that she didn't do a good job with the song. That is until she sees Wally smile and claps before Shinobu and Yasuko joins him.

"You were all great!" Yasuko yells.

"Yeah! Especially you Kuki." Shinobu adds in. "You sang my part better then I can ever dream of!"

Kuki lets out a smile from her compliment. She looks over to Wally, waiting for him to say something. A few seconds go by before he stops clapping. Disappointed, Kuki drops her head and walks with Akiko and Hoshi back to their seats on the couch.

"Okay Shinobu-chan. Your turn." Hoshi says.

Shinobu nods her head and leaves the room, heading up the stairs. Everyone is baffle by her actions, giving out a blank and confuse stare. A few minutes go by before Shinobu returns, making her way towards the karaoke machine.

"Where did you go Shinobu-chan?" Akiko ask.

"I had to get the CD I wanted to sing from my room."

"How come you didn't get it during our performance?"

"Because that would have been rude to all of you. Besides, I wanted to know how Kuki would have done with my part."

Taking the CD out from the karaoke machine and putting hers in, Shinobu takes the microphone, breathing a sigh of nervousness. For some reason, the karaoke machine is loading her CD longer then the other one. Once it finishes loading, Shinobu picks her song, but looks up at her friends before pushing the last number.

"Uh Wally, you don't need your helmet for this one. The song I'm going to sing is in English." Everyone is in the state of shock, especially Shinobu's friends.

"How come you're singing an English song?" Yasuko ask.

"I just want to, okay?" Shinobu tells her before looking at Wally. "I promise there isn't any Japanese words in this song. So please take off you helmet so can hear my English voice."

Wally nods and removes his helmet. Shinobu presses the last number and makes her way towards the middle of the room as the song is loading.

"Oh. And Kuki. If my English is horrible, you help me sing. I really like song and I not want to butcher it."

Kuki nods, hearing the beat of the song. For her, it sounds very familiar as Shinobu blushes profusely before she begins to sing.

**When trouble ever gets me down  
You're touch is all I need to turn me around  
You lift me up  
Your love is a drug**

'Hey! I remember this song,' Kuki thinks, letting out a smile because she likes this song. But a moment later, the smile quickly fades away. 'WAITAMINUTE! SHE'S SINGING THIS SONG!'

**When life is just a misery  
Your kisses are the only remedy  
Can't get enough  
Your love is a drug**

'THAT'S IT! BITCH IS GOING DOWN!' With Kuki's anger and jealously finally reaching pass her limit, she decisions to do bodily harm to Shinobu. Grabbing a microphone on the table, she storms her way towards Shinobu.

**Knock me off my feet**

Just as that sentence finishes, Kuki slides across the floor and hip checks Shinobu, literary knocking her off her feet before falling to the floor.

_Kuki:  
_**Make my worries obsolete  
It's so groovy  
Just like a movie**

Shinobu's friends wonder what is wrong with Kuki as Shinobu picks herself up and joins back in on the singing.

_Kuki and Shinobu:  
_**Flyin' through the sky  
As I'm jonesin' for those eyes  
It's amazing**

Kuki stretches her arm that is closest to Shinobu, hitting her head and falling to the floor again.

_Kuki:_**  
How you can make a sober girl so high**

As Shinobu gets up with blood gushing out of her head, her friends begin to worry and continue to wonder about what Kuki is doing. Shinobu rejoins Kuki at her side, deciding to keep an eye out on her.

_Kuki and Shinobu:  
_**I used to see the world as dark  
Now everyday the sun shines in my heart  
You lift me up  
Your love is a drug**

Kuki notices Shinobu looking at her and gives her an evil glare before looking back to the crowd.

**It's something more than chemistry  
I'm trippin' everytime you're next to me  
I can't get enough  
Your love is a drug**

With both girls continually glancing at one another, Shinobu's friends can feel the tension between the two, knowing something bad is about to happen.

**The buzz is oh so strong  
Tune me in and turn me on  
You're a rainbow  
You make my love grow**

Take me for a ride  
You're my tie dye butterfly  
It's amazing

Kuki again stretches out her arm, by this time, Shinobu is ready for it. She ducks down and elbows her in the stomach, causing Kuki to goes on her knee to the floor, hold her ailing stomach.

_Shinobu:  
_**How you can make a sober girl so...**

With a second wind, Kuki gets back up with her arms in the air. She hits Shinobu square in the chin, causing her to fall backward with blood coming out of her nose.

_Kuki:  
_**...high**

Knowing that trouble between the two has finally happened, both Akiko and Hoshi get up from their seats and make their way between Shinobu and Kuki. Yasuko is about to join them when she looks at Wally. She's bewilder with the expression across his face, either looking very entrained or very obvious at the scene. Whatever the case, she joins in to separate Kuki and Shinobu, standing in between them. Both girls give an old fashion stare down before looking back at Wally.

_Kuki and Shinobu:_**  
I know I'll never shake this stuff  
I'll always be a junkie for your love**

With Shinobu's friends knowing the song themselves, Hoshi grabs a microphone in one hand and Yasuko in the other as all three girls repeat the word "love", over and over again.

**I can't get enough  
Your love is a drug  
It's more than a puff  
Your love is a drug  
You lift me up  
Your love is a drug**

Once the song ends, Wally immediately stands up and claps.

"WOW you guys! That performance was awesome!" He exclaims. "Both of your singing had to be the best by far and Shinobu, your English was great."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks." Hoshi repeats. "Now if you excuse us, we go have girl talk." In a flash, Hoshi drags Kuki into the dining room, pulling her by the hair. Soon, Shinobu, Yasuko and Akiko joins them, with all their eyes focused and locked on Kuki.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hoshi screams. "Why were you hitting Shinobu-chan like that?"

"Those were all accidents." Kuki turns to Shinobu, trying to look sincere. "I swear I didn't mean to hit you. I'm very sorry for that."

"SCREW YOU!" Shinobu cries out. "YOU DID THAT ALL ON PURPOSE!"

"No I didn't."

"YES YOU DID!" All of Shinobu's friends are scare, never seeing this side of their friend before. After a moment being silence, Shinobu feels calm enough to speak reasonability. "First off, you knocked me to the floor. Then you hit me, not once, but twice!"

"Hey!" Kuki interrupts. "You elbowed me in the stomach!"

"That's because I was trying to dodge your last attack and I saw an opening!" Shinobu lets out a tear before wiping it away. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Mean to you?"

"Yes! There is this and that stare you gave me the other day when I asked if you wanted to help make lunch with me and..."

"Listen carefully Shinobu," Kuki interrupts again, sounding seriously vicious. "The reason for all of this meanest is because I HATE YOU!" Shinobu and her friend stand silently, feeling stun about what she just told them as Kuki starts to cry.

"Why? What did I do you?"

"It's not what you're doing to me. It's what you're doing to Wally why I hate you."

"What are you talking about? I was never mean to Wally. I been kind to him since you two arrived."

"I'm not talking about you being mean to him. I'm talking about how flirtatious you are to him!"

"I...I...I'm not flirting with Wally..."

"You are so lying! I mean, look at you. Your face is blushing all over."

"That's because I feel embarrass when everyone is calling or thinking that Wally is my boyfriend."

"What about that song you sang to him and this party you're throwing?"

"First off, that was for all to you. Not just him. And second, I really like that song. As far as the party goes, it's for both of you."

"How about yesterday when you kissed him?"

"That was Su's fault and you know it!"

"Then how about the other day when you were on top of him on your bed?"

"WHAT?" All of Shinobu's friends shout together. "YOU WERE ON TOP OF WALLY ON YOUR BED?" Shinobu turns a darker shade of red, looking like she's either choking or has a fever.

"That was an accident! I stepped on a manga, slipped and crushed into him," Shinobu answers.

"For an accident, it sure took you long enough to get off of him," Kuki says with a serious tone. "Now that I think about it, did you two leave right where you left off when you invited him to sleep over in your room?"

"YOU HAD A BOY SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM?" Shinobu's friends exclaims

"Nothing happened! We just talked for an hour before going to sleep," Shinobu answers.

"Sleep sleep or grown up sleep Shinobu-chan?" Hoshi slyfully and sarcastically ask. "Anyway, why are you so riled up for Kuki? I mean..." Hoshi stops and drops her mouth. All the girls wonder what she's thinking when she speaks. "Oh my gosh. I didn't know."

"Know what?" Kuki asks.

"The reason why you're acting like this. You're jealous of Shinobu-chan getting all this attention because you have a crash on Wally!" Kuki lets out a giant sweatdrop.

"That...that's not it. The reason is..."

"Oh my gosh!" Yasuko interrupts. "Hoshi-chan is right! Kuki is blushing all over!"

"Dang Shinobu-chan. I never excepted you to be the type to steal a guy from another girl." Akiko tells her.

"SHUT UP!" Kuki shouts. "ALL OF YOU! JUST SHUT UP!" Kuki breaths heavily as she has the girls attention. "Listen, alright? Wally is like my best friend. He going through a lot of things right now that none of you can understand."

"Like what?" Shinobu ask.

"That's none of your business! Anyway, I been worry about him because he's been sad and depressed before coming here. And the last thing he needs is to get his hopes high to have you as a girlfriend!"

"But...I only want Wally as a friend."

"Quit lying. Now if you'll excuse me..." Kuki turns her back towards the girls and storms out of the dining room. The rest of the girls follow a few seconds later when they see Kuki standing in front of an empty living room.

"Hey. Where's Wally?" Akiko ask

"Maybe he went to bathroom?" Yasuko answers.

'Or he heard our conversation, even those it was in Japanese,' Kuki thought.

"At any case, we should continue with the party. I personally don't want to end it on a down note," Hoshi says, making her way to the karaoke machine.

As the party resumes and the girls wait for Wally to come back, Su is in her room, working on her computer. She is making blueprints for her latest invention when she hears a knock on the door. She gets up from her seat and makes her way towards the door. Opening it, she's surprise to see who is at the other end.

"Wally? What are you doing here?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." Su nods and lets him in before closing the door.

**End of Chapter**

**Omake:** Behind The Songs

On a darken stage, a spotlight shines to the right side as someone comes out. It reveals to be Su wearing what seems to be black three-piece suit with pinstripes, making her way to the center. Once she gets there, she lifts up her arm, in which she's holding a microphone.

"Hello everybody! This is Kaolla Su and for this omake segment, I'm going to talk about the songs that were just displayed in this chapter with a little help from my friends." Three spotlights shine down behind Su, revealing to be Wally, Kuki and Shinobu dressed in their normal attire.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Kuki ask.

"I'm glad someone asked. Since all the songs are Japanese basic and not everyone knows where they came from or knows a lot about anime or video game songs, I'm going to tell them."

"Then what are we doing here?" Wally ask.

"When I tell about the song, you guys are going to be dress as a character from that anime or video game."

"Dress? You mean we're going to wear costumes?" Shinobu ask.

"Yeah. And these people are going to be dressing you." Three more spotlights shine next to Wally, Kuki and Shinobu. When they turn, Wally sees Hoshi standing next to him, Kuki sees Yasuko standing next to her and Shinobu sees Akiko standing next to her.

"What a minute!" Wally screams. "A girl is going to dress me?"

"Don't worry about it," Su says. "They'll be really fast, so they won't see a thing."

"I'm not sure about it."

"Trust me, okay?"

"Do I have too?"

"Let's get everything started now." Su completely ignores Wally's question. "The first song that was feature is called _Ai No Tenshi_ or Angel Of Love and it's the opening theme song to the anime movie, Perfect Blue. The movie is about..."

"Hey!" Wally screams as Hoshi finishes dressing him. "Why am I in a pink tutu?"

"First off, it's a dress that resemble a tutu. And second, that is the costume the girls wore in the movie when they perform that song."

"What a stupid costume to wear," Wally mumbles under his breath.

"Anyway, the movie is about Mima Kirigoe **(**spotlight shines on Shinobu**)** where she..."

"Hey!" Kuki screams. "Why is Shinobu being featured for?"

"Because the English voice actress who does Shinobu's voice also does the voice of Mima."

"Oh."

"Continuing on, Mima makes a new career change from being a pop singer in the group Cham to an actress, landing a role in a TV show. But as filming starts, her life starts to go upside down, unable to tell fantasy from reality. Soon, she is haunted by a reflection of herself that hasn't give up singing and learns she's being stalked when she comes across an Internet site that tells intimate details about her life and herself. This suspenseful movie changes the traditional anime subject matter as we look into the pop icon phenomenon and taking the animation into a whole new level."

"That's a nice synopsis of the story Su," Shinobu tells her. "But did you give too much information?"

"I hope not. Anyway, lets go on. The next song that was feature is called Real Emotion and it's the opening theme song of Final Fantasy X-2." Su looks back as her friends are still getting dressed. "Well, I actually haven't played the game, but I'll give my best for a synopsis. The story takes place a few years after Final Fantasy X, where Yuna **(**spotlight shines in Kuki**)** moves into the city of Spira. Despite the calm and peaceful state of the city, she longs for her lost love with heartache. Suddenly, she receives a mystical sphere that holds an image of what could very well be a Blitzball player she believed was lost long ago. Along with her cousin Rikki **(**spotlight shines on Shinobu**)** and Paine **(**spotlight shines on Wally**)**, the girls travel to seek out the truth that might threaten the harmony and peace in Spira."

"Waitaminute!" Wally shouts. "You mean I'm dressed like a girl?"

"Yeah." Wally begins to cry.

"It wasn't bad enough that I wore that tutu dress thing, but now I look like a cross-dressing dominatrix!"

"At least you're covered up pretty well," Shinobu tells him with her arms folded across her chest. "All I have is this yellow bikini top and a red scarf to cover me up."

"Hey! Are you trying to seduce Wally with your chest again?" Kuki viciously ask, making Shinobu blush all over.

"What are you talking about? All I'm saying is that my costume is really embarrassing."

"Yeah right!" Knowing where this is going, Su decides to continue on.

"Alright everybody, our next song that was feature is called _Kiss Kara Hajimaru Miracle_ or Kiss That Started a Miracle and it's the opening theme song of Steel Angel Kurumi and Steel Angel Kurumi 2. Both stories are very different, being that the first one is from the Tashio era of Japan, which is from 1912 to 1926 and kinda serious, whereas the second is from the modern times and less serious. Since, in my opinion anyway, both series are completely different in plot, I'll just tell the similarity they have, hopefully without giving away the plot. Anyway, let's start with Kurumi. **(**spotlight shines on Kuki**)** She is the heroine of both stories, otherwise it would be called something else. Anyway, she is very loyal and very affectionate towards her master, doing anything to protect them. Saki **(**spotlight points to Wally**)** is pretty much Kurumi's little sister and is the lesbian in the group."

"I'm a what?" Wally shockingly ask.

"Your character is the lesbian. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not really, but how does my character become a lesbian?"

"If I tell that, it'll spoil part of the plot." Wally drops his head down in disappointment. "Anyway, the last thing I can tell you is that Karinka **(**spotlight shines on Shinobu**)** and Kurumi usually fight over Kurumi's master's affection."

"Affection?" Kuki shouts out. "What kind of story is this? And why is Shinobu playing a character that dresses like that?"

"I told you already, I can't tell the story because the plot is different. And the reason why Shinobu is dressed like that is because the _seiyuu_ who plays Shinobu also plays Karinka."

"Why am I getting all the costumes that reveal so much of my skin?" Shinobu cries.

"I don't know," Su answers. "And finally, the last song that was feature is called Your Love Is A Drug, which isn't from any anime or video game. The song itself is perform by the Japanese pop duo Puffy or as a lot of Americans know them as, Puffy AmiYumi. Since there is nothing to tell about them, we'll just show you how my friends dress like them from their cartoon show." The spotlight shines on all three of them, revealing Shinobu as Ami, Kuki as Yumi and Wally and Kaz.

"Well, if I have to be bald to play as a guy, I'll take it," Wally says.

"Why am I playing the mean one?" Kuki questions sternly.

"I'm just glad I'm fully clothe," Shinobu adds.

"And there you have it," Su begins. "I hoped you enjoyed this omake segment as my friends get back into their regular clothing. Until next time, this is Kaolla Su saying..."

"Huh Su," Shinobu interrupts. "I don't think these are my clothes." Su turns around towards Shinobu, bewilder to see her wearing Kuki's clothes.

"I don't mind the clothes change," Kuki says, enjoying her new look in Wally's clothes.

"WELL I DO!" Wally cries as he embarrassingly wears Shinobu's clothes.

**Second Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to any of the songs that were featured in this chapter.

**Besides grammar mistakes, Please review**


End file.
